


Fates Plan

by ImaginationTransportation



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex, Lawyer Lexa, Love, Minor Anya, Shameless Smut, Sports, Surfing, evil Raven, rape (mention)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationTransportation/pseuds/ImaginationTransportation
Summary: Lexa gets injured in a surfing accident (or was it an accident?). At the same time as Lexa's accident, Clarke wakes up with a blinding pain in her head. The two unconscious girls staying in the same room causes their connection to significantly grow as we learn the fates have brought them back together for a second time? Will they squander their second chance or will use this chance to start a life together?AU. G!P Lexa.Tumblr - ImaginationTransport





	1. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WELCOME BACK**  
>   
> 
> It's five am and I'm super grumpy ... you've been warned.
> 
> This story has a mind of its own. What started out as an exercise to not use "to be" verbs became the first chapter of a new story. This was not the one I had in mind but I'm excited to bring my new vision to life. Thanks for reading even though I'm shit at summaries. Unlike most of my previous story, this chapter has no smut. _*cue the booing*_ But it does lay down a huge foundation for the coming chapters. Stick with it, I have major plans for this.
> 
> To those of you who came to bitch about me making Raven a bad guy and how disappointed you are blah blah blah don't bother. Unlike when people came at me in the last story over Anya, I will delete your shit and move on. This time I will not be conforming for the happiness of others so get ready for a wild fucking ride cause my brain comes up with crazy shit all the time.
> 
> Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

**Lexa**

 

The sound of waves crashing into the ocean washed over her. Euphoria rushed through her veins anticipating what she waited all week for. In the distance sat a boy waxing his surfboard restlessly waiting on her. Lexa always loved these kinds of mornings with the low sun and light breeze. Normally, Lexa came alone but today she came with many memories and her son. Today, Aden turned 13.

 

“Mooooooooooom,” she hated it when he whined. “Let’s go!”

 

With a quiet nod, Lexa ran into the ocean carrying her board high above her head. Feeling the cold-water crash against her legs, Lexa maneuvered the board under her lifting her body on top before paddling out into deeper waters. Pushing herself under a wave, Lexa felt her painfully tense muscles begin to loosen helping her body glide back to the surface. Aden appeared beside her when they reached their spot. The two sat in silence letting the calmness of the ocean waves washing up onto the shore relax them.

 

In honor of Aden’s birthday, Lexa allowed him to talk nonstop beside her. Normally, she threatened to never take him again when he spoke this much. In the spirit of honesty, this whole week felt oddly special. A shift happened during lunch on Wednesday afternoon, she felt it in her soul. Her nose picked up on the odd scent of chalk which for some unknown reason appealed to all her senses. However, when Lexa walked outside to find the owner of the scent, she found no one. The strangeness of the ordeal made Lexa struggle to think about anything else.

 

“Mine.” Lexa watched Aden take off to catch the first of an incoming set of waves. Lexa preferred the third usually, but Aden never found enough patience to wait it out.

 

Turning around, Lexa saw her opportunity. The feeling of catching her first wave of the day never got old. She loved it when the world seemed to stop for her, giving her a few seconds standing on the board she inherited from her mother. Lexa closed her eyes for just a moment taking in the scents around her of the salt water feeling perfectly content and having everything she needed to start the day.

 

“Hey!” Lexa never heard what came out of Aden’s mouth next. Darkness incapacitated Lexa before she knew what happened.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

Clarke shot up in bed feeling a searing pain rush through her head. Feeling confused she hid under her blankies praying for the strength to move. The throbbing continued to get stronger scaring her into a gut-wrenching scream. She never felt anything like this before; she started to think of her imminent death. The sound of a door slamming against the wall barely registered causing her to startle when hands grabbed her face. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Clarke conceded to the darkness relieving her of the misery torturing her.

 

* * *

 

The sound of beeping irritated her almost more than the headache that woke her up earlier. Remembering earlier, Clarke noticed the hospital scent.  _Fuck It_ , she thought allowing herself to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

  

The scent of ocean and sand overpowered Clarke’s senses. Overwhelmed with comfort, Clarke allowed herself more sleep feeling safe. 

 

* * *

 

Blaring alarms annoyed her to no end. _SOMEONE TURN IT OFF._ Unable to speak aloud terrified Clarke. Fearful, Clarke struggled trying to wake herself. Unable to move, Clarke prayed for help. After what felt like hours, she knew God answered her prayers when a weight laid on top of her. Not too much to crush her but just enough to calm her down when she felt another presence.

 

“They rushed my mom to the OR.” The quiet voice captured her instantly. “You started shaking really bad like my mom…you’re okay now though.”

 

Hot tears splashed against her neck.

 

“I know I need to get up before I upset you, but you look just like her.” _Who?_ “Mama always told me the story about the love of her life. She keeps a picture in her wallet that I sneak out to look at sometimes.”

 

Clarke took a deep breath smelling the ocean stronger than before. “At 17, she met a girl with eyes the color of midnight, hair brighter than the sun, and a smile that lit up the night.  It never made sense, but my mom jokes that I came from their twenty-four-hour love affair.”

 

The story sounded familiar and Clarke felt her lingering headache dissipate. “She says when I’m older I get to know the details, but I doubt I really want to; adults disgust me.”

 

Clarke chuckled to herself after hearing the repulsion in his tone. “She always says she regrets washing her number in her jeans. Apparently, nobody carried cell phones back then; such a shame.”

 

This time, Clarke laughed out loud. Hearing a gasp from beside her, she reached out holding his hand, so he’d know not to move.

 

“Hopefully, you’re okay with me laying with you until my mom gets back?” Clarke squeezed his hand twice silently telling him to stay. She needed him and heard how much he needed her. Falling back asleep, Clarke held tight to a memory she replayed often in her mind of the girl with the emerald eyes.

 

* * *

 

  _Clarke laid on the beach tanning near the fire pit waiting for her new friends to finally show. After only a month of living in Los Angeles, Clarke finally escaped her mother's grasp to go out. Unfortunately, these new friends of hers showed little concern over Clarkes desires. After three hours of waiting around, Clarke realized they ditched her. Naturally, it hurt a little, but she deserved friends who prioritized her occasionally. If these people ignored showing her around town, she doubted they cared much for her._

_A shadow cast over her face and Clarke felt the presence of another human. The scent of the ocean and sand intensified forcing Clarke to open her eyes. Emerald eyes stared down capturing her full attention and a strange sense of affection pushed her rapidly beating heart into her rib cage._

_“Mind if we use this fire pit?” The smooth voice reverberated around the small confines of her skull. Unable to speak, Clarke nodded feeling foolish. “Thanks, you’re welcome to join us.”_

_Feeling a lump forming in her throat, Clarke nodded once again. The wink thrown her way rendered Clarke incapable of forming a sentence. She stared at copper skin attempting not to drool and to forget the embarrassment she felt. The girl sat beside her allowing Clarke to discover the penetrating scent of sand and ocean radiating from her._

_“People call me Lexa,” Lexa chuckled softly. Clarke felt a sudden unfortunate paralysis disabling her speech. The way Lexa gazed into her soul with those eyes stole her breath. “Join me for a drink?”_

_This girl mesmerized Clarke. After the two cleaned up, Lexa started a fire. Once Lexa returned to her side, Clarke decided she needed to speak._

_“Clarke,” she squeaked out timidly. The playful smile from the girl beside her warmed Clarke’s insides._

_“Boyfriend?” Clarke scoffed at the mischievous glint in Lexa’s eye._

_“No, people call me Clarke,” she teased._

_“Klarke.” Clarke blushed from the pronunciation of her name. “You’re cute when you blush.”_

_“Shut up,” Clarke lowered her head before Lexa saw the smile on her face._

_The two sat side by side quietly exchanging small details about themselves over the next hour. Slowly, Lexa’s friends appeared. Surprised to notice Lexa refused to leave her side, Clarke became giddy. Not only did Lexa not move away but at some point, she wrapped her arms around Clarke and intertwined their fingers. Clarke felt comfortable and safe for the first time since moving to this awful city._

_“Let’s get out of here,” Lexa whispered reaching out for Clarkes hand._

_“What about your friends?”_

_“They know their way home.”_

_Clarke followed Lexa after grabbing her things. Once they reached the parking lot, she detoured to her car. After packing her things away, she turned around to Lexa less than a breath away from her._

_“Your car or mine?” Clarke asked softly struggling for air due to Lexa’s proximity._

_“Mine,” Lexa spoke softly holding her by the neck allowing her lips to brush across Clarkes cheek._

_Lexa pulled away taking Clarke with her. Walking up to a baby blue 1964 ½ mustang, Clarke squealed in anticipation._

_“You drive an original mustang?” Lexa beamed with pride in response._

_“Not tonight,” Lexa threw her keys in Clarkes direction but Clarke, too busy drooling over the car, missed them. “I hope you drive better than you catch.” Clarke ignored Lexa in favor of sliding into the drivers’ seat. Somehow, the flawless car still smelled brand new. Clarke tried to understand how such an old car still looked brand new inside and out. The camera flash beside her caught Clarkes attention._

_“Where to boss?” Lexa laughed and started giving directions._

_After thirty minutes, Clarke pulled up to a huge mansion deep inside the Beverly Hills community. The driveway alone explained Lexa’s ability to own this car._

_“Soooooooooo?” Clarke stared next to her after putting the car in park._

_“You live here?” Lexa chuckled at Clarke before jumping out of the car._

_“I own it,” Lexa said with a wink once she opened Clarke’s door. Clarke decided she knew too much already and against prying for more details. “Unfortunately, I rarely come into town but when I do, I stay here.”_

_Walking through the front doors, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm to balance herself. Surely, she walked into a piece of art. This magnificent house vibrated warmth and happiness. It smelled of Lexa and even with its large stature felt safe and comfortable. Clarke waited for Lexa who walked to the kitchen to grab a few waters. She studied the art on the wall and found a family photo with a young Lexa smiling brightly into the camera._

_“This way,” Lexa said beside her. They walked up the stairs and to the end of the hallway where double doors lead to the master bedroom._

_“Wow,” Clarke marveled at the size of Lexa’s bedroom._

_The two girls lay side by side in bed talking about their family situations. Clarke learned that Lexa’s parents died last year leaving her everything of theirs. Currently, she lived with her aunt and uncle but once she turned 18, she planned to move back. The home reminded her of her parents and she enjoyed feeling close to them. Clarke held Lexa close in case she broke down, but the tears never fell. Clarke felt herself getting comfortable and turned to lay in Lexa’s strong arms._

_The girls continued their talk until their eyes drooped with heaviness. They decided on Clarke staying the night, so Lexa gave her clothes to wear. When she returned, she hesitated noticing Lexa’s exposed ripped abs. Laying in bed beside her, Clarke fell into the temptation of running her fingers up and down Lexa’s stomach. Lexa chuckled lightly allowing Clarke several moments to admire her body. Clarke lulled herself to sleep with the help of Lexa’s abs. Just before she dozed off, she felt Lexa’s lips on hers. Clarke swooned and moaned into the kiss. The kiss felt heavenly and Clarke never wanted it to stop; so, she deepend it._

 

* * *

 

Clarke opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like days. Not sure how long she slept, Clarke felt relief from the boy still sound asleep on her chest. Looking around, Clarke noticed a caramel woman lying in the next bed over. Stunning. Something familiar struck a cord in Clarke’s heart but she thought it best to ignore the feeling in favor of waking the teen laying on her. Gently, she combed through his hair while rubbing his back. Not wanting to startle the boy, she patiently waited for him to slowly awaken. Brown eyes flickered up meeting her blue ones before he cuddled closer, closing his eyes again. The pair lay silently breathing in sync when the sound of someone struggling to breathe came from beside her. She remembered why she woke the boy in the first place once realization struck her.

 

“Go get a nurse, I think your mom woke up.” The boy jumped out of the bed with a gasp once he processed the words from Clarke’s raspy voice.

 

The lad ran out of the room before rushing back in with a nurse two steps behind him. He grabbed for Clarkes hand watching the nurse calm his mother down. Clarke massaged his scalp again keeping him relaxed while they watched the removal of a long tube from Lexa’s throat.

 

“Try not to speak for a while and sip on some water. I notified the doctor that you woke up.” Once the nurse left, Aden quickly grabbed the water from Lexa’s bedside table and helped her drink slowly.

 

“Leave it to you to make my birthday all about you mama,” the young boy teased. Clarke felt like an intruder until she remembered her inability to leave the room any time soon. “That Raven chick dropped in on you and the front half of her board got you pretty good in the face. You’ll get a cool scar that I can tell all my friends about when we go back to school.”

 

Clarke heard the lite chuckle and gasped recognizing the sound. _Lexa?_

 

“—she looks just like her, mama,” Clarke missed some of the conversation but grew anxious hearing the boys last sentence.

 

“Really?” She knew that voice, this voice plagued her dreams often. “Tell me about her.”

 

“People call me Clarke,” she whispered turning onto her side to get a better look at the girl. What she saw took her breath away, Lexa stared back with shimmering emerald eyes.

 

“Klarke,” Aden gasped. “Mama!”

 

Clarke smiled hearing the way Aden pronounced her name. Aden helped his mother turn on her side fully facing Clarke. The way Lexa looked at her made her blush.

 

“You’re cute when you blush.” Her voice echoed around Clarke’s head.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

Seeing the smile on Clarkes face brightened Lexa’s mood. The excruciating pain in her head finally subsided after laying eyes on Clarke. Lexa waited for years to see that smile.

 

“I washed your number,” Lexa wanted to take her words back instantly. “I mean, sorry I never called.”

 

“Sounds like a good reason to not call.” Clarke giggled.

 

The girls stared intently almost completely forgetting Aden.

  
“Yuck,” Aden ducked his moms’ hand before she contacted his arm.

 

A blonde doctor entered the room before Lexa asked why Clarke shared her room.

 

“All of your scans came out fine, Clarke.” The doctor looked familiar to Lexa. “I told Finn to bring Madi here.”

 

Lexa frowned worried she lost her second chance before she received one.

 

“Thanks, bring Madi up when he shows up.”

 

“Clarke,” the doctor urged.

 

“Mom,” Clarkes tone raised Lexa’s defenses.

 

“He deserves a second chance—”

 

“He deserves nothing.” The finality in Clarkes tone worried Lexa.

 

“Your husband—”

 

“Ex-husband,” Clarke seethed. Lexa vowed to never get on the blondes’ bad side.

 

“Clarke,” her mother tried again.

 

“Mommyyyyyyyyyy,” a toe headed toddler ran into the room crashing into Aden trying to climb into her mother’s bed. “Sorry.”

 

“Careful,” the doctor scolded.

 

“I said sorry,” the young child pouted.

 

“I found her terrorizing the nurses and brought her up with me.” Lexa smiled seeing a familiar face.

 

“JAKE,” Aden stood up in excitement.

 

“What brought you here,” Lexa smiled at the gray-haired man who currently held her son in his arms.

 

“My daughter,” Jake winked noticing the confusion on Lexa’s face.

 

“No, me papa,” the toddler jumped up attaching herself to his leg.

 

“Madi come back, please.” The little girl beamed shaking her head no until her mother pouted asking for attention. “I missed you.”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa stuttered.

 

“My daughter.”

 

“Yes. The woman you wanted to hook me up with.”

 

“DAD!”

 

“Really Jake?”

 

“Apparently fate thought the same thing.” Jake smiled cockily sitting at the foot of Lexa’s bed.

 

“The soccer player you train,” Clarke spoke identifying how her father and Lexa knew each other.

 

“I started playing at the age of three,” Aden smiled.

 

“Teach me,” Madi pouted at Aden.

 

Clarke’s mother slipped out at some point after informing Clarke she suffered from migraines caused by her panic attacks. Lexa decided on waiting until later to ask about them. She wanted to know everything about the woman with the midnight eyes.

 

“Finally, she left,” Jake clapped loudly.

 

“Dad,” Clarke groaned.

 

“Moving on,” Jake spoke at a louder volume. “She left, and you need time to get acquainted. Cool if I take the kids?” After the two girls nodded their approval. “SOCCER TIME!”

 

Clarke groaned loudly. Both Aden and Madi ran out to accompany Jake to the park.

 

“Bye…” Jake winked at Lexa. Lexa chuckled grateful Jake took Aden with him.

 

For several moments, both girls lay quietly wondering what to say next. The palpable silence, although not uncomfortable, gave each girl time to think of what to say next.

 

“Finn takes Madi once a month because of a court order.”

 

“So, Aden.”

 

The two girls chuckled after speaking simultaneously.

 

“You first,” Clarke smiled.

 

“I adopted him six months after his birth. His mother died during child birth.” Lexa choked back her sorrow before continuing. “I met his mother when she came in to ask for the opinion of a lawyer. Three months earlier, a man attacked her in an alley and nine months later, Aden came into the world.  Nobody in her family cared so I took her into my home, it almost cost me my job. My law firm forbid lawyer/client relationships, but I knew she needed one person that looked out for her and her child. Besides I found a loophole, at the time, I interned for the company, so the rule did not apply to me. When Aden arrived, I started the process of adopting him. I left the hospital with him two days after his birth. Unfortunately, Costia died before holding him. I found out later that she kept her heart condition from me.”

 

“I wish I knew what to say.” Clarke stared at Lexa intently with misty eyes.

 

“She became my younger sister in the time she lived with me. She named him three weeks before she died … Aden Caulfield Woods.”

 

“Caulfield?”

 

“She loved ‘The Catcher in the Rye’” Lexa chuckled. The two sat in silence giving Clarke time to collect her thoughts.

 

“What happened to the man who—”

 

“He died two years later. A man found him on top of his wife and shot him. Bellamy Blake died never knowing he created a child.”

 

Clarke shot up from her position in bed. Lexa stared confused and worried she said something wrong.

 

“Bellamy Blake,” Clarke said his name with so much venom Lexa winced. “I knew him.”

 

The silence grew uncomfortable with both girls staring at the other in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for joining me for another chapter. Those of you who have been around for a while you know what to do. Don't feel obligated and don't be a dick!
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	2. Hospital Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background in this one.
> 
> We find out more about Raven and Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make some changes to the ages everyone a little bit to make the story a bit more cohesive. A friend of mine had a couple of questions that I thought I would answer here. Aden felt comfortable with Clarke because she looks so much like the picture his mother carries. He did not know for sure it was her, but he was scared when Clarke seemed to be in distress, but the doctors were too focused on his mom to notice. I forgot a comma in one of my sentences, so I need to clarify that Clarke is **NOT** Aden’s mother. Lexa jokes with Aden because she has always wanted Clarke to be his other mother. You’ll learn more about Lexa’s feelings later. I was asked how Jake knows Aden and Lexa. Jake is Aden’s private soccer coach. If this chapter doesn’t answer more questions you have from the last, ask away. Keep in mind I won’t give away future storylines though. Not even to you, my love.
> 
>  
> 
> **Key Points:  
> **  
>  • I changed the girls ages in present time because of Aiden’s age.  
> o It would not make sense to have Lexa adopt him at the age of 18.  
> • Clarke was 16 and Lexa was 17 when they met.  
> o This also had to change because they were driving.  
> • The girls are now in their early 30s. (Clarke 31 and Lexa 32).  
> • Madi is 3 and Aden just turned 13.  
> • Lexa is intersex in my stories. She is not trans.  
> o I have researched people born intersex for longer than I have used the internet. I have always been fascinated probably since I am non-binary. This is something I have struggled to come to terms with. The thing is, on the outside I have always felt and wanted to present as a man. Very rarely do I want to look like a girl. And even then, its only when I’m embarrassed when my friends angrily correct people who call me sir.

**Lexa:**

 

It had been three weeks since the accident and Lexa would finally be released from the hospital tomorrow. Clarke was able to leave after two nights when her scans of any additional issues came back clear. She left the hospital when Madi was out of school, but she spent every second of her free time with Lexa. It made Lexa giddy to know this gorgeous girl wanted to spend time with her without any stipulations.

 

The day after Clarke was discharged, Lexa managed to arrange a private room for herself. If she was going to stay in the hospital to be monitored constantly due to a tedious brain bleed, she wanted it in a quiet and calm room. After convincing her temporary assistant, to bring her paperwork to the hospital, she used the alone time to read over her case files. Fortunately for her, Jake and Clarke were willing to help with Aden. This was the first time since Lincoln moved to Florida that Lexa had to figure out alternative care for her son. She would be in debt to Aden’s soccer coach for the foreseeable future. Not only did he take Aden to and from the hospital, he took him to and from school, to practice, and fed him an unlimited amount of food with the agreement that their training would be increased drastically in preparation for the the next step.

 

_“Mom, please stop.” Aden whined, “I’m going to be fine. I love doing this and I want to be the number one goalie in the world. I’ll be like Hope Solo but better paid because I was born male.”_

 

Lexa was both impressed and irritated with her son. She was impressed that he was dedicated and ready to take on a new challenge, but she was irritated that he brought up the gender equality issue. It’s not that Lexa did not believe that there was a problem, it was the fact that her 13-year-old son noticed how big the difference was that bothered her. He was barely a teen, not an adult and he should not have to worry about these things but here he was with it at the front of his mind.

 

The day Clarke was discharged was an absolute disaster. Clarke became enraged the second she recognized Raven, who entered the room with palpable arrogance.

 

* * *

 

 

_“How’s the head?” Raven asked nonchalantly._

_“If you’re not here to apologize, you can get the fuck out.” Lexa was surprised to hear the disdain in Clarke’s voice. The anger and protection was super hot but now was not the time to think about that._

_“Shut up, blondie. This isn’t any of your business.” Raven spit in Clarke’s direction before looking back at Lexa._

_“Gnarly hit you took there.” Raven grinned taking a seat on Lexa’s bed. “My bad, I didn’t see you until it was too late.”_

_“Get off her bed,” Clarke seethed grabbing Raven by the arm._

_“You don’t know me so I’m going to let you off this time but touch me again and I’ll rip your fucking arm off and feed it to you.” Lexa knew Raven meant what she said and decided it was time to intervene._

_“Hey, Clarke,” Lexa called the blonde over. “Would you mind going to the cafeteria for me? I’m still hungry.”_

_“You JUST ate,” Clarke stated never looking in her direction._

_“She said she was still hungry,” Raven rolled her eyes. “Where’d you meet this one, Lex? I thought you had better taste than big tits and stupid.”_

_“Clarke, I really could use a burger and fries, please?” Lexa intervened with a small pout._

_“Fine but she better not be here when I get back,” Clarke huffed before walking out of the room._

_“Who the—”_

_“Would it kill you to not be a jerk for once in your life?” Lexa asked with irritation._

_“Don’t act like you don’t love it Lexa.” Raven rolled her eyes. “If I wasn’t a jerk then we wouldn’t be best friends.”_

_“We’re barely friends.”_

_“We’re best friends and have been for a year now, accept it.” Raven laid down positioning herself half on Lexa. “So, as I was saying before the stripper— “_

_“RAVEN,” Lexa growled._

_“Before your new conquest interrupted,” Raven continued. “My bad for that, I saw Aden, but I didn’t see you until it was too late. You’ll have a badass scar now though, so you’re welcome.”_

_To say Lexa was surprised by Raven’s reaction would be a lie. She knew this was the closest thing to an apology that she would get so she didn’t let it get to her. Raven was an anomaly with solid walls built around her. Although, she let Lexa in, there were still walls around her heart._

_“While I am grateful that you came to check on me, it’s time for you to leave.” Lexa chuckled at Raven’s scoff beside her._

_“Why do I have to leave?”_

_“I’ve told you time and time again, if you can’t behave and you insist on being rude then you’re not welcome.”_

_“It’s part of my charm,” Raven stood up. “Glad you’re not dead, I’ll see you soon.”_

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Clarke was not pleased was an understatement. Lexa happily munched on her food while drowning out Clarke’s angry rant. She silently hoped Clarke didn’t notice her lack of attention. Lexa did try to hear to the important parts of the story though. Clarke’s first year teaching at Bayside, Raven started a rumor that almost got her fired and put in jail. After receiving an F in Art, Raven angrily began spreading around school that Clarke had inappropriately touched her and then failed her for not wanting a sexual relationship. Lexa made note to chastise Raven the next time they talked. Luckily for Clarke, she was extraordinarily organized and had proof as to why the younger girl was failed. She also had an alibi for the night in question. Raven claimed the incident happened at prom, which was the week that Clarke spent in Ohio at a conference. A pissed off Lexa assured Clarke she would handle the situation even if it was 7 years later.

 

The rest of the week, Lexa continued to speak to Raven though text despite Clarke’s protests. Lexa and Raven’s relationship would not end, and Clarke had to get used to that if she wanted to be part to Lexa’s life. There were good reasons, Clarke just needed to trust her and not pass judgement. She didn’t expect them to ever become friends, in fact, she preferred they didn’t. She would have to fight Raven every time she said something stupid as it was, but she couldn’t protect Clarke from things she wasn’t present for.

 

Raven served as a distraction from the elephant in the room until Lexa nearly exploded.

 

“You dated Bellamy,” Lexa said suddenly. Admittedly, this wasn’t the best way to reopen this discussion.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Bellamy Blake,” Clarke said his name with so much venom Lexa winced. “I knew him.”_

_The silence grew uncomfortable with both girls staring at the other in shock._

_“How?” Lexa cut the silence angrily. “How did you know that monster?”_

_“Lexa please, don’t call him that.”_

_“Don’t call him, a monster?” Lexa shouted, “Because that’s **exactly** what he was.”_

_“I understand why you would say that, but— “_

_“There is no ‘but’ about it,” Lexa was fuming at Clarke’s response. Didn’t she listen to a word of the story she was just told?_

_“He was my boyfriend, Lexa.” Dread filled Lexa’s body at the angry words spat in her direction. “I understand how you feel about him, but he was my boyfriend and until now, I never even knew he cheated on me.”_

_Lexa stared coldly at the ceiling, willing herself to shut up for once. She knew Clarke was innocent and did not deserve the aggressive response Lexa bit the tip of her tongue. Unfortunately for her, she sat with malicious thoughts wanting to attack the other girl for believing there was anything good about this douchebag._

_“I thought he was killed during a robbery,” Clarke choked back a sob. “I was so mad at him for months. I couldn’t understand why he thought he needed to steal anything. But then one day, his sister brought me a picture of a ring and cash that was wrapped up with a rubber band. We didn’t agree with his actions, but it was easier to forgive him for what he did.”_

_“I don’t care— “_

_“About me? About my feelings? What don’t you care about Lexa?”_

_‘I don’t know, Clarke, maybe you’ve changed since we met.” Lexa regretted her words as soon as she said them. The transition from sapphire to nearly black ice scared Lexa shitless. Instantly, she slammed her mouth shut and sunk into her bedsheets._

_“If you think I would change so much that I became okay with the actions of a violent rapist then you never fucking knew me at all.” With that Clarke rolled on to her other side facing the outside window sniffling to herself silently. Lexa’s anger dissipated, and she wanted to climb behind the blonde and hold her tight. She hated knowing how upset the girl was and even worse that she caused it with careless words._

_“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s direction. “I’m so sorry for what I said.”_

* * *

 

**_Clarke:_ **

“You dated Bellamy,” Lexa said suddenly. Clarke’s stomach dropped in fear the conversation would get out of control again. “How long?”

 

“I met him just after you left town.” Clarke chewed on her thoughts before continuing. “It took him a year to finally break me down and agree to go on a date with him. We had been dating for three years when he died.”

 

An uncomfortable silence rested between the two girls. The air felt thick and made Clarke want to runaway from the conversation. When they last spoke, Clarke was grieving for the loss of the man she loved. It felt like he died a second time. Instead of him dying physically though, it was her memory of him that lay shattered on the ground. Gone was the man who would bring flowers and tell her she was beautiful every Monday morning. The man who held her close when she was scared while whispering sweet comforting words was a distant memory. His scent that she would fall asleep taking deep breaths of now made her sick to her stomach. Her body tensed with self doubt. How could she have been so wrong about someone she loved? How did she fall in love with a monster?

 

“I apologize for my reaction the other day,” Lexa sighed. “I didn’t stop to think about how this affected you, I only thought about how Aden and I lost someone special. You lost the man you loved…twice.”

 

Clarke sunk down in the chair beside Lexa’s bed. She refused to look up and see that was sure to be in Lexa’s eyes. There was always pity when people found out about Bellamy, except from Finn. Finn who claimed to be Bellamys best friend and convinced Clarke that Bellamy would have wanted them to be together. The man who ruined her view on love because she never loved him, and he knew it. Their relationship was built on her fear to be alone and his to have her as his. She was his most prized possession and Clarke never thought twice about staying committed to the man who gave her what her mother called “true love.” Madi was the result of a drunken night of sex that only happened because it was their wedding night. Before then and even after, Clarke would push Finn off claiming that it hurt too much. The truth was even with Bellamy, she only thought of Lexa during sex and the guilt became too much after Bellamys death.

 

In some way’s learning the real reason for Bellamys death relieved stress from Clarkes shoulders. She thought for so long that his death was God’s punishment for her thinking of Lexa and not her boyfriend. Speaking of God, what was her Pastor doing here?

 

“You must be Lexa,” the balding man said shaking Lexa’s hand. “It’s good to meet you.”

 

“Good to meet you, I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are.”

 

“I’m Tim, Clarke’s Pastor. But don’t judge me for her behavior, I just give the sermons that she chooses to sleep through. The rest is up to her.” Tim smirked at Clarke with a wink.

 

“Three sentences in,” Clarke looked at the clock. “This must be a new record for you.”

 

“Nah, I’m sure I’ve said worse faster.” With a clap of his hands, he looked over at Lexa. “Jake asked me to come by after he caught me up on Clarkes recovery.”

 

“No offense, but I’m not really religious.” Lexa said with her face screwed up in confusion.

 

“That’s okay, I prayed for you anyway. But that’s not completely why I’m here.” Tim set his eyes on Clarke. “Will you still be able to teach this Sunday, or will we need to find a replacement?”

 

“Teach?” Lexa asked still lost in the conversation.

 

“Clarke’s one of the favorite Sunday School teachers.” Clarke ducked her head blushing. “The kids were upset when she didn’t come last week and requested that she be there this week instead.”

 

“I volunteer once a month— “

 

“She’s being modest, she volunteers once a month and is dragged in there by the kids every other weekend.” Clarke was sure Tim was sent to embarrass her completely.

 

“Oh good, it’s nice to see you Tim.” Abby beamed too hard but was not able to hide the guilt behind her own eyes.

 

“Nice to see you, where have you been?” Tim was never the overly judgmental type. A bit stubborn but he tried his best to truly practice the words he preached. “Don’t let your divorce keep you from God.”

 

“I’m not, I’ve just been busy with work and you know…” Abby trailed off. “I’m sure you’ve heard what happened.”

 

“From others, but not from you.”

 

“Well— “

 

“Unless you really want to tell me, it’s none of my business.

 

“Thank you, Pastor,” Abby blushed.

 

“Tim?” Lexa asked quietly. “I have a question.”

 

“I might have an answer,” Tim smiled leaning against the hospital bed.

 

“Was there another reason you came?”

 

“She’s a smart one, Clarke. She might do some good to keep, I’m sorry I can’t say the same Lexa.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at the older man who she knew was trying to get a rise out of her. “I came because I met Aden when I took my kids to the park to practice with Jake.”

 

“Oh, did he do something?” Lexa asked worried.

 

“No, no. He played with them and taught them new tricks, they loved it.” Tim chuckled as Lexa relaxed. “He over heard our discussion about the panel we are doing at the church next month. We are having an open discussion on LGBT parents and their kids. Aden said he would like to join us, but I wanted your permission before I said yes or no.”

 

“I would prefer he not be around negativity against— “

 

“My kids and my husband will also be a part of it,” Tim interjected before Lexa could get herself worked up.

 

“Oh,” Lexa looked embarrassed. So embarrassed that Clarke had to hold back the laugh that had been bubbling since Tim began asking permission on Aden’s behalf. “Your husband? So, you’re…”

 

“Yes, I’m gay. Why? That’s not a problem is it?”

 

“Well, no it’s just that…”

 

“Let he who is without sin cast the first stone.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be negative, I just was a bit confused because so many churches are against us.”

 

“Some are yes and to those I always say, ‘let he who is without sin cast the first stone.’”

 

Lexa inhaled deeply and looked to Clarke for help. Clarke wanted to help her, but he didn’t have the time as her mom stepped in to speak.

 

“Well, I hate to interrupt but I only came in to tell you that you’re cleared for discharge Lexa.” Lexa sat up straight at Abby’s words. “BUT, you need to have another adult available for the next week or so to make sure you are okay.”

 

Lexa noticeably deflated until she heard Tim say, “don’t worry Abby. I’m sure Clarke won’t mind helping out as long as she is needed.”

 

“She has her husband and child to take care of,” Abby said irritably.

 

“Her ex-husband is a grown man and fully capable of taking care of himself,” Tim responded. “And Madi and Aden appear to get along just fine. This may be good for all of them.”

 

“I’ll have a nurse start the paperwork,” Abby said through gritted teeth before leaving.

 

“This is great news,” Tim clapped excitedly looking between Lexa and Clarke who were both terrified of the next step.

 

“I hope you have a guest room,” Clarke tried to break the ice.

 

“I have a few,” Lexa mumbled. What had Tim gotten her into this time?

 

“So, would you mind joining Aden on the panel if you feel well enough?” Clarke rolled her eyes, she was going to need to have a serious talk about boundaries next time they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Pastor may not be the kind you are used to but him and Clarke’s relationship is almost identical to mine with my Pastor. He calls once a month to ask when I’m moving back and tell me that he’s making sure I haven’t gotten myself into too much trouble out here. As much as he teases me, he loves me and believes in me more than most. He also has a way of getting me into things I would not have volunteered myself or to begin with…LIKE BEING THE HEAD OF THE SUNDAY SCHOOL PROGRAM.
> 
> Pastor Tim won't be around too often but it's always a good time when Tim is around.
> 
> Next chapter you will finally find out more about the reason for Clarke divorcing Finn.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	3. Beginning to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally have a chance to talk working through the Bellamy situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been happier than you could put into words but still depressed? I’ve had this in my head but I just haven’t written it. I wanted to. I’ve needed to. But leaving my covers was crazy making. Maybe it’s the pain I’m having, I’m not sure but I’ve been extremely anxious lately. Someone said I’m just going through so much change I’m struggling to process it which is probably true. But I go to type and I just think, “they’re going to hate this,” and I hide again. Good news is, things always get better.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

  **Lexa:**

 

A month after her accident, Lexa has been living with Jake and Clarke for the last two weeks. Not wanting to change the three year olds life too much, the adults decided it was best if Lexa and Aden stayed in the Griffin house. Her time increased due to her healing taking longer than originally anticipated but Lexa didn’t mind as long as Jake and Clarke were fine with it. The stay was nowhere near as unpleasant as she expected it would be, with the exception of Raven and Clarke. The girls were constantly at odds over her. Their fighting reached breaking point a week ago, when Clarke slipped in front of Raven that she used to date Bellamy.

 

_“Look, we still need to talk,” Clarke groaned from the door. “The sooner we talk the Bellamy situation over, the better.”_

_“What Bellamy situation,” Raven shot daggers at Lexa._

_“Well,” Lexa shook her head frantically trying and failing to get Clarke to stop talking. “I used to date this guy named Bellamy who—“_

_Lexa barely grabbed the back of Raven’s shirt in time to stop her from attacking Clarke. Luckily Clarke realized her mistake and disappeared before the situation could get too bad. Thirty minutes later, Lexa finally had a moment to explain what was going on._

_“What the fuck,” Raven shouted. “She used to date, she dated the fucking—”_

_“She didn’t know and—“_

_“And what? You don’t actually believe her do you?”_

_“Raven, she wanted to talk about it because we haven’t had a chance to work it out.”_

_  
“There’s nothing to work out, Lexa. You shouldn’t even be staying here anymore. What if she blames you—“_

_“Blames me for what exactly, Raven?” Lexa was overly annoyed that Raven refused to listen to reason. “We’re adults, we need to have a conversation about this.”_  


_“What can she say that makes dating a criminal okay?” Raven sneered._

_“Probably the same thing you said when you found out you were sleeping with a married man,” Lexa replied venomously._

 

Lexa didn’t see Raven for two days after the heated conversation that ended when Raven stormed out the house. During this time, Lexa and Clarke finally had the strained discussion they both wanted to avoid.

 

_“You have every right to be upset, Lexa,” Clarke sat in the recliner by the window. “What Bell—no, what that sick bastard did was reprehensible. I was being honest when I said that’s not the man I feel in love with, but I obviously fell in love with a lie.”_

_Lexa watched Clarke drop her head into her hands as she released a gut wrenching sob._

_“I swear, I didn’t—“ Clarke struggled to speak. “I would have killed him, my—“_

_“Don’t,” Lexa raised her voice in anger. “Don’t you dare think like that.”_

_The two women sat in silence, the soft sounds of the storm raging reflected the struggle each was going through._

_“You needed time to process, to realize who he was,” Lexa swallowed hard. “I would not have wanted you to compromise your morals—“_

_“My morals,” Clarke scoffed. “He deserved to die the moment he thought it acceptable to use a woman for his disgusting pleasure.”_

_Lexa hummed while she laid back. Clarke had a point, she had a right to be angry that he cheated, but was she angry for the right reasons?_

_“Are you upset that he cheated on you?” Lexa asked softly._

_“Less upset about that than what he did to Costia. Less upset about that than knowing the truth about what he probably did to the woman who’s husband killed him. I wasn’t upset when the father of my child cheated on me with my mother, why the hell would I care that my ex douchebag cheated? I’m just lucky he didn’t do the same to me or my friends.”_

_Lexa felt the anger roll off Clarke in waves._

_“What if that had been Madi,” Clarke sighed turning to face Lexa again._

_“Then I would have killed him,” Lexa snapped._

_The two girls sat in silence for a half hour thinking ovee the conversation they just had._

_“You said your ex cheated on you,” Lexa whispered._

_“I walked in with Madi after a long day of work to find my mom on her knees,” Clarke chuckled bitterly. “I can’t forgive her for cheating on my dad but I don’t really care that she slept with him.”_  
  
“What do you mean?” Lexa didn’t understand how Clarke wasn’t fuming with her mother.

_“I didn’t love him, I didn’t want to be with him. I told her many times she should be with him after she forced me to be with him. I was glad for finally finding a way out of a shitty life.” A slow smile crept onto Clarkes face, “but they don’t need to know that do they?”_

_Lexa laughed enjoying the **easy** quiet moment they had together. It was a relief that Clarke wasn’t damaged after all the things that could have hurt her but a bit concerning how naive the girl seemed to be._

_“What is it,” Clarke asked laying down next to Lexa._

_“Nothing.”_  


_“Don’t coddle me, what is it?”_

_“I’m not—“ Lexa stopped speaking when Clarke fixed her with a stern look. “It really bothered me that you appeared to take his side.”_

_“At the hospital?”_

_Lexa nodded staring down at her hands._

_“You were right, he is a monster.” Clarke gently guided Lexa’s face by her chin to look at her. “I wasn’t coming to his defense, I was shielding myself. It wasn’t exactly fair but it is what it is. I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I just wasn’t expecting it and in that moment, I felt like he died again. I felt like a piece of crap for not having known and not stopping him.”_

_“But you couldn’t have—“_

_“I know, Lexa, what did I say about coddling me?” Clarke giggled. “Having a negative emotion and feeling down about myself for a few moments is okay. I’m sure you have those moments.”_

_  
“That’s…well that’s different,” Lexa said stubbornly. A smile crossed her face hearing the burst of laughter that came out of the beautiful blonde firmly attached to her side. “I don’t coddle you, Clarke.”_

The much needed talk changed things in the Griffin household. With the exception of Ravens almost daily visits (that Clarke noticeably went missing during), the house was filled with a sense of calm. This was the family aspect she missed in her own life and desperately wished she could provide permanently for Aden. Aden, took Madi on as his responsibility. Wherever he went, she was at his heels mimicking him. According to Jake, this made their practices more difficult. Every time Aden completed an exercise, Madi demanded she run the same drill. When Clarke offered to keep Madi with her during that time, Aden refused the idea saying, “she needs to start practicing now if she’s going to become better than me.”

 

Currently, Madi was curled up in Lexa’s lap on the couch watching _Moana_ and waiting for her dad to pick her up.

“I don’t think he’s going to show,” Clarke whispered. “Even if he does, it’s almost her bed time.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at his tardiness. Since the day she reunited with Clarke in the hospital, Finn had not seen or bothered to pick up the phone and call Madi. Clarkes mom asked during Lexa’s check up if Finn could pick Madi up and because Madi was sitting in her lap, Clarke had no choice but to say yes.

 

“Where’s Dada,” Madi whined patting Lexa’s hand with her little fingers.

 

“Why don’t you go call him, Clarke? I have this little one.” Lexa kissed Madi’s temple and distracted her by singing along with the movie.

 

**Clarke:**

 

She shouldn’t have been surprised. She should have known better than to expect him to show up. If only her mother hadn’t brought this up in front of Madi. Clarke hated when adults talked about adult things in front of children. A three year old did not need to know that her dad was a worthless piece of trash that barely took the time to request to see her.

 

After being immediately sent to voicemail, Clarke decided to check on Aden before returning to the living room.

 

“Hey,” she knocked softly on the door frame. Aden’s smile made the remaining anger leave her body almost immediately. “That’s a pretty kick—er that’s an amazing painting.”

 

“I hear worse things at school, I promise,” Aden laughed.

 

“So do I,” Clarke sat beside him. “Your mom will kill me though if she thinks I say something bad in front of you.”

 

Aden smiled handing a painting to Clarke. The image was beautifully haunting. It pained her to see but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the picture in her hands.

 

“Aden this,” he took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling.

  
“I’m sorry,” Aden reached for the piece.

 

“No no, this is perfect.”

 

“Really?”

 

“When you’re finished with this, can I—“

 

“It’s yours,” Aden smiled at Clarke. His green eyes made it difficult to believe he wasn’t Lexa’s biological son.

 

The two sat quietly cleaning up the room. Clarke enjoyed these little moments when she and Aden would share this small passion. To say Aden was an impressive artist would be an understatement. If he were to ever want to pursue art instead of soccer, Clarke would do whatever she could to help him succeed. Currently he did it as a hobby but the creativity that he held inside and the talent he possessed could fill an entire New York gallery.

 

“Want me to get the door?” Aden asked bringing Clarke out of her thoughts. With a shake of her head, Clarke stood up hoping that Finn decided to show up.

 

Upon opening the door, Clarke saw someone she liked even less than Finn, Raven. Behind Raven, stood a brunette woman with brown eyes. The lack of smile and intense look took Clarke aback before she stumbled to the side gesturing for the two girls to come in.

 

“She’s in the living room,” Clarke said walking towards Lexa. “Madi, do you want to come with mommy to play with Aden?”

 

Clarke frowned when Madi shook her head and cuddled further into Lexa.

 

“Okay, let me rephrase this. Madi, its time to come with mommy so Lexa can speak with her friends.” At this, both Lexa and Madi looked up to notice there were two new people in the room.

 

Madi pulled the blanket above her head so that only Lexa could see her face while she watched TV.

 

“Madi, if you want to stay with me what do you do?” Lexa asked before Clarke could speak.

 

“Mommy, I stay pwease,” Madi peeked out of the blanket at her mom with big wide eyes.

 

“Only if Lexa says you—“

 

“Come sit with us Clarke,” Lexa said with a wink.

 

Clarke sat beside Lexa who seemed to be feeling better today. She frowned when Madi ignored her presence choosing to watch her movie through the holes in her blanket on Lexa’s lap.

 

“The kid seems to like you,” Raven said flopping down on to the love seat.

 

Clarke felt Lexa’s fingers tangle with hers before she could open her mouth to respond. The shock of the touch silenced her.

 

“The _kid_ has a name,” Lexa said looking into the blanket and kissing Madi’s forehead.

 

“Right,” Raven said while pulling the taller girl down to sit beside her.

 

“Who’s your friend,” Lexa asked to Clarkes shock. Clarke assumed that Lexa knew the girl or she wouldn’t have let her in the house.

 

“Anya,” the girl said with an aggressive tone.

 

“I thought you would want to meet my girlfriend,” Raven smiled. “I have been meaning to get you two together but with everything that has happened, I haven’t had the chance.”

 

Clarke struggled to keep her eyes from rolling at the over explanation.

 

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” Lexa said distracted by Madi playing with her ear and fighting sleep. “Nonetheless, it’s good to meet you Anya.”

 

For the next ten minutes, Clarke sat patiently watching her daughter as she grew more and more tired in Lexa’s lap.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but the last thing she remembered was watching Lexa rocking a tired Madi while Raven talked enough for everyone in the room. Currently, the lights were out with the exception of the too bright TV. She felt a heaviness on her side and looked down to see a sleeping Lexa using her left side as a body pillow. Her eyes caught Aden laying in a ball on the love seat with Madi snoring away using his legs as her pillow. She didn’t want to move but her bladder was screaming for relief and she had no choice but to quickly slip from under Lexa and run to the bathroom.

 

The last time Clarke felt safe and secure like this was when she was a teenager wrapped up in strong muscular arms with Lexa’s lips exploring and marking her body with a variety of bites and kisses. This is what she imagined for a long time to have in the future with Lexa. Falling asleep watching a movie and their kids around them but that’s not what this was. They were barely getting to know each other outside of what they had learned about the others child. Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa had a girlfriend and until the brunette was healthy, she wasn’t going to let herself think about it. But for a few fleeting moments, in the time between sleep and standing up she allowed herself to feel the love she never thought she would feel again. She needed this love from the other girl desperately but shoved it back down where it belonged, in the dark.

 

Walking back to the couch, Clarke felt a moment of confusion. What did she do now? Was she supposed to wake everyone up or was she to crawl back under Lexa and pretend nothing had happened? Seeing the empty couches, Clarke realized the choice was made for her.

 

“Hey,” the soft voice called from behind her.

 

“Hey,” Clarke turned to see Lexa shutting Madi’s bedroom door softly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Lexa smiles sleepily leaning against the wall in front of Clarke.

 

“Don’t apologize.”

 

The two girls stood in silence unable to think of what to say to the other girl next.

 

“Do you want-“

 

“Do you want-“

 

The two girls laughed when they started to speak at the same time.

 

“You first,” Clarke offered.

 

“Do you want to hang out for a bit longer?” Lexa asked to Clarkes delight.

 

“You’re already in your PJs,” Clarke chuckled, “so let’s go to my room.” She didn’t want this night to end so soon. This was the first time they were able to just be together free from other distractions.

 

Pushing off the wall, Clarke smiled as Lexa followed her without question. Once in the room, Clarke excused herself to the bathroom to change her clothes. Washing her face, Clarke smiled into the mirror at what she saw. Her face looked healthier than it had before and she felt great about the way her life was going, sans Finn. She wasn’t quite sure of what to do about that. It was unacceptable for him to not show up to see his daughter leaving her disappointed. Was she disappointed though? Clarke wasn’t sure with the way the young girl held onto Lexa.

 

When Clarke returned to the room, she chuckled at the scene before her. In her bed lay Lexa with Madi laying on her chest.

 

“Sorry, I heard her crying for me.” The apologetic look on Lexa’s face mad her smile more than before.

 

“No, I’m sorry she’s being so clingy with you.” Clarke attempted to take Madi into her arms who whined until she could reattach herself to Lexa. “I’m not really sure what’s going on. She’s never done this with anyone other than myself.”

 

“This may be my fault,” Lexa admitted. “When you’re at work we spend a lot of time cuddling and playing. I didn’t realize how much I missed having a toddler until this one toddled into my life.”

 

“Toddled?” Clarke scrunched her face up, “I don’t think that’s a word.”

 

“Toddlers toddle, Clarke,” Lexa chuckled as if it made perfect since. “I’m also guilty of letting her think she’s working with me.”

 

“That’s why she’s always saying ‘lawyered’” after she makes a point!” Clarke struggled to keep her laughter in. Clarke didn’t realize the amount of time the two girls spent together. She felt bad for not having noticed their relationship but she was happy to see them together now.

“She may make a great lawyer one day,” Lexa smiled kissing a sleeping Madi. “She is probably upset her dad didn’t pick her up. Then, to make things worse, Raven asked about me going back to my house and Madi has been stuck to me since. Except when she fell asleep on ‘her’ Aden.”

 

Clarke laughed at the huff of indignation from Lexa. “Not used to someone else being the favorite?”

 

“I’m always the favorite, Clarke,” Lexa said as of it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“If it helps, you’re my third favorite,” Clarke struggled to maintain a straight face seeing Lexa’s head snap up.

 

“Third?” Lexa questioned with fiery eyes.

 

“Yep, Madi and Aden will always be my favorites before you.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Lexa mumbled. “Aden is about to be an obnoxious teenager, he will not be anyone’s favorite.”

 

Clarke couldn’t hold it in as she burst up laughing at the pout on Lexa’s face.

 

“Shhhhhhhh mommy, we sleepin’” Madi yawned reaching to pat Clarkes golden mane.

 

Clarke laughed harder and rolled so she could relax her head on Lexa.

 

“My mama,” Madi tried to push Clarke away.

 

Clarke huffed rolling over on to her side of the bed to cuddle with her blankets. She started falling asleep feeling Lexa’s hand against her spine when it hit her. Madi said, “ _My mama,_ ” in reference to Lexa.

 

Eyes shooting open, she looked behind her at the two brunettes snoring softly. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things should pick up from here now that all the setup has happened. It’s time for the girls to learn each other and have some fun. Clarke noticed Madi calling Lexa “mama,” but did Lexa?
> 
> Buckle up because the plan for next chapter is … well you’ll see.
> 
> Not So Fun Fact: You almost got the sex scene nobody asked for but I just couldn’t stomach writing the details of Clarke walking in to see her mom blowing Finn.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	4. Later that Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Clarke is very much trapped in her mind over Lexa being called Mama by Madi.
> 
> Conversations happen, Needs are met, and Madi is an adorable smol bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm … this one got away from me
> 
> I’m not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

**Clarke:**

 

Clarke was unable to sleep as Madi’s words replayed in her head. _“Mama.”_ She didn’t want to make a big deal out of something said as Madi fell asleep, that Lexa may not have heard. Aden and Madi spent a lot of time together and when Clarke was at work Lexa was with Madi, so it made sense, right?

 

With a groan, Clarke rose from the bed deciding to make a cup of coffee. Quietly, she tiptoed out the room stopping when she thought she heard movement from the bed. Once she finally reached the kitchen and sat on the counter waiting for her coffee to finish, her mind began wandering back to when she first met the girl with the emerald eyes.

 

_“Do you believe in love at first sight,” Clarke asked._

_“If someone asked me this yesterday I would have said absolutely not,” Lexa blushed looking down towards the ground._

_“And what do you think today?”_

_“I think that I’m not sure I want to talk about this.”_

_Clarke huffed rolling off the bed in favor of laying on the ground. Brunette hair fell into her face and a warm body crashed into her. Filled with a fit of giggles, Clarke thrashed in an attempt to get Lexa off her and to stop her assault of tickles. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for Clarke, Lexa was too strong for her and held her down. Smiles faded slowly when an uncontrolled moan fell from Clarke’s lips. It was difficult to keep herself together once she felt the brush of something against her sensitive area. Clarke barely registered the look of fear in Lexa’s eyes because it turned into lust instantly as Clarke instinctively ground her hips up into Lexa. A smirk appeared on her face when she noticed Lexa’s eyes staring at her lips._

_“Lexa?”_

_“Klarke?” Lexa shifted so that Clarke now sat on top of her. Clarke pushed down again rocking her hips into Lexa._

_“Don’t be scared,” Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa was trans or intersex but she didn’t care either way._

_“I’ve never…” realization struck Clarke as Lexa stopped speaking._

_“Me either,” Clarke calmly ran her hands up and down Lexa’s abs realizing for the first time that Lexa was ripped. A shuttering breath fell from her lips and her body began to move on its own pushing her forward until her lips touched against Lexa’s._

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Clarke startled slightly once she remembered where she was. Clarke looked into twinkling eyes and felt the warmth of the filled coffee mug that she now held in her hand.

 

“I’m great, I was just going through the memories of when we first met.” Clarke heard Lexa snort from in front of her.

 

Feeling Lexa spread her legs apart, a nervous Clarke continued. “Well how do you like those memories?

 

The mischievous glint flickered across green eyes and Clarke knew she was in for a world of trouble. It’s not that she wouldn’t welcome it but, they still hadn’t talked about anything. She watched as Lexa inhaled deeply and her eyes turned black from blown pupils. Clarke felt herself wrap her legs around Lexa’s waist pulling her closer. Both girls stared intently waiting for the other to make the first move.

 

Lexa broke first pulling Clarke’s head towards her and crashing their lips together. The fireworks pulled behind Clarke’s eyes. This was not her first kiss, but this was the first heated and wanting kiss for Clarke since all those years ago. It had been a while since someone made her body react this way and Clarke was not about to ruin this by thinking. Giving herself into the kiss, Clarke poured all of her emotions over the years into it. Pulling back to catch her breath, Clarke dropped her forehead against Lexa’s.

 

“It’s been so long,” Lexa mumbled.

 

“I agree.”

 

It was quiet between them, nothing could be heard other then ragged breathing. Clarke felt this before. The overwhelming need to be taken and claimed by the girl between her legs. She tried with all of her will to not lose control, but Lexa was the last person to touch her like this and if she could have things her way she would never stop herself from taking just a little more of anything Lexa would offer. Her scent alone was worth whatever fall out may happen when this was over but for right now every part of of Clarke needed Lexa.

 

Jumping off the counter and into the waiting arms of Lexa, Clarke grabbed Lexa by the waist tugging her towards the bedroom. Only her bedroom was currently occupied so she switched directions until she stumbled into Lexa’s current bedroom. Lexa began to laugh but it was cut off when Clarkes lips reattached themselves against hers. Wasting no time, Clarke began to strip Lexa down being cautious of the bumps and bruises that still bothered her.

 

Overcome by desire, Clarke dropped to her knees taking Lexa’s hard member into her hand stroking slowly while looking into Lexa’s eyes.

 

**Lexa:**

 

Feeling the bed shift, woke Lexa from her sleep the first time. A tiny foot to the face, woke Lexa the second time. Reaching to turn Madi around, she noticed the empty space on the other side of the bed. Quietly, Lexa left the bed careful to not wake Madi from her sleep. Once she escaped Clarkes bedroom, she followed the light to the kitchen to check on Clarke.

 

Clarke sat on the counter apparently lost in thought with an adorable smirk on her face. After making a cup of coffee, Lexa turned around slightly startled when she heard a small moan. Clarkes eyes were closed while she ran her hand absentmindedly down her chest. The breathtaking sight caused an arousal to stir inside Lexa that she hadn’t felt for a while.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The cute jump and slight confusion across Clarkes face made Lexa smile. After giving Clarke her cup of coffee, her heart skipped a beat when she heard Clarke say, “I’m great, I was just going through the memories of when we first met.”

 

In response Lexa snorted, it was almost embarrassing how much it excited her to hear this. Feeling bolder, Lexa spread Clarkes legs to get close enough to whisper, “well how do you like those memories?’

 

Lexa wasn’t sure what came over her, but she would not be stopping any time soon. They hadn’t discussed the past yet or much of what has happened since then, but Lexa’s hormones didn’t care. Clarke looked and smelled too damn good to resist right now. Clarke’s legs wrapped around her waist pulled her in making the air depart from her lungs. She watched Clarke silently will her to make the first move out of fear of being rejected.

 

Fiery sapphire eyes broke her restraint and before she knew it her fist was wrapped in blonde hair and her lips were attached to Clarkes. Instantly she melted into the blonde feeling a bubbling of emotions. Lexa poured the feelings of the past 15 years and a missed connection into Clarke, she didn’t want to let go. What felt like seconds later, Clarke pulled back panting and leaning against her.

 

“It’s been so long,” Lexa mumbled.

 

“I agree,” Clarke said softly.

 

It was quiet between them, nothing could be heard other than ragged breathing. Lexa felt the energy shift from Clarke making it difficult to control herself. She could smell how turned on Clarke was now, and she wanted to claim her all over again. She wanted Clarke, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle a strictly sexual relationship, not with Clarke. But then Clarke jumped in her arms before stepping out of her embrace to grab her by the waist and tugged her towards the bedroom. Lexa felt a slight sadness thinking they were heading back to Clarkes room, where Madi was sleeping, but then Clarke switched directions and they stumbled into to Lexa’s current bedroom making Lexa laugh. Again, Clarkes lips attached themselves to hers and she felt herself being stripped bare in an almost painfully careful and loving way.

 

Before long a gorgeous half naked Clarke sat back on her knees stroking Lexa’s painfully hard erection. Staring into those beautiful blue orbs, Lexa realized she needed to make sure this was what Clarke wanted.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Lexa groaned at Clarkes response. Feeling Clarke’s tongue slowly lick clean Lexa’s precum, Lexa reached out to tightly hold on to the dresser beside them. Her other hand gently stroked Clarke’s hair in appreciation. Her eyes closed hard feeling the wet heat envelop her slowly until she felt Clarkes nose touch her belly. Lexa panted trying not to cum too soon. It had been a while for her since she was felt herself lodged into a woman’s throat. Feeling Clarke swallow made Lexa shudder and tighten her grip in the blonde locks wrapped around her fingers.

 

Lexa shook her head trying to clear her mind when Clarke hummed, and the vibrations threatened her to spill her seed into the other girls mouth. Clarke worked herself up and down, only stopping when she sucked engorged balls into her mouth. Without any warning, the attention stopped. Lexa didn’t know whether she should be relieved or upset. All thoughts of frustration left her as she watched Clarke finish removing her clothes. Age had worked wonders on Clarkes body. She was still curvy in all the right places but with a little extra cushion that Lexa wanted, no needed, to grab hold of. Her body looked better equipped to take a pounding.

 

Lexa watched Clarke raise her hips in the air and suddenly it dawned on her. Clarke was bent over, she was practically begging to be taken. Judging by the wetness leaking between her legs, Lexa was not the only one ready to orgasm. Lexa ran a stiff finger up and down Clarkes slit, stopping at her clit to circle and tease the other girl. Lexa bent over replacing her finger with the tip of her tongue, lightly dragging her tongue before sucking the hard clit into her mouth. She was hooked, and she hadn’t even dipped her tongue into Clarke yet. The sweet taste caused Lexa to let her pleasure out with a moan that made Clarke shake. Pleased with herself, she worked her fingers into the blonde and refused to let go of her clit no matter how hard she felt the other girl rock back against her face. Slowly, slid deeper and deeper before pulling back out again.

 

Clarke slumped onto the bed being held up by her knees as the top half of her body flattened out against the bed. Lexa was throbbing, she needed more, and she needed it now. With her last bit of will power, she removed her mouth and fingers before she lined her cock with Clarkes hole. Easily, she began to work her herself in and out of Clarke. The task became increasingly difficult as she felt the blonde’s muscles working to suffocate her cock and trap it right where she wanted it. Lexa’s hips faltered when she felt the soft spongy part that made Clare purr.

 

“I can’t,” Lexa sucked in as much air as she could, “if you keep doing that, I’m going to cum.”

 

She was met with another squeeze and Clarke throwing her hips back until she was sitting up and practically riding Lexa for all that she was worth. With the new position, Lexa hit deeper than she could imagine and now she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop until her release. She was chasing it hard and fast as her mind wandered more and more was barely able to focus on her partner. With the last bit of strength, she could muster, Lexa slipped her fingers back to Clarkes clit. Manipulating it with tight circles, she felt Clarke shake. She felt the tight squeeze on her dick and a bright light flashed behind her eyelids.

 

“I’m gonna,” Lexa tried and failed to pull out. Clarke was holding on to her like her life depended on it.  “Clarke, I’m gonna cum.”

 

The look in Clarkes eyes was nerve wracking but Lexa did not have time to think about that right now. She needed to pull out before it was too late, before she caused a problem that Clarke didn’t want. But then she heard the words from Clarke that she least expected, “cum inside me.”

 

With that, Lexa lost any control that remained inside her body as she came hard, inside of Clarke.

**Clarke:**

 

As soon as she felt Lexa’s release, Clarke allowed herself to let go. Finally, years of pent up tension fell from her body. The built-up pain from the rejection when she thought Lexa chose not to contact her. The years of subpar relationships. The double death of someone she thought she knew and loved. The devastation that her daughter was from someone she never loved. The stress and the tension that she carried around melted with the tender caress up and down her spine. The care Lexa took to help her ride out the high made her toes curl as an intense multiple orgasm hit so hard, she couldn’t hold herself up any longer.

 

Strong arms shifted her into a comfortable position on top of a muscular body when she blacked out for a few seconds. When she finally regained consciousness, Clarke struggled to find enough air to fill her lungs, Clarke inhaled deeply sinking into the comfort of Lexa’s arms. Dozing in and out of sleep, Clarke could only focus on the wonderful scent of the beach. It invaded her with a sense of comfort, a sense of home. _Home?_

 

“I’m sorry if I got carried away,” Lexa whispered into her hair. “It’s been such a long time.”

 

“I wanted and needed that,” Clarke kissed the skin closest to her lips.

 

“I have only been with one girl,” Lexa admitted.

 

“You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

 

“No,” Lexa said with a chuckle and pulled Clarke somehow closer to her. “I meant that I’ve only been with one girl, period.”

 

Clarke lay still attempting to process the words. She thought back to the first time they had sex and wow, whoever this girl was, was lucky because Lexa was better with age. Only that’s not what she meant, was it?

 

“Don’t make fun of me for asking but,” Clarke gulped hard. “Are you saying you have only been with me or you’ve only been with one girl besides me?”

 

“Just you,” Lexa chuckled nervously.

 

There were so many questions swirling in her head causing her to spit out the loudest, “why?”

 

“Why just you? I mean, before you I never felt comfortable explaining my condition to anyone. I guess after you, I hoped I would run into you here in LA sooner.” Lexa inhaled deeply, she waited a short time before she continued. “I didn’t find a girl who came close to you, you gave me an impossibly high standard for any woman who came after you.”

 

Clarke laughed hard at the annoyed compliment.

 

“I’ve gone on dates, I just didn’t meet someone who I wanted. When Aden came, I focused completely on him until I met Raven.”

 

Clarke let out a growl hearing the girls name. She tried to sit up but was held firmly against Lexa.

 

“We met at a bar after my friends convinced me to go out. She was fun, and I liked her sassiness, but she came on too strong for me. She tried to—“

 

“I don’t want to know what she tried and—“

 

“ _failed_ ,” Lexa interrupted, “She tried and _FAILED_.”

 

The two laid in silence before Lexa got up to pull back on her clothes. Clarke watched in awe of the chiseled being before her. Lexa returned helping her get dressed ignoring to the disappointment of Clarke. Clarke refused to help in hopes that Lexa would give up and return to laying naked together. Unfortunately, a spoiled Clarke had no such luck.

 

“Trust me, we don’t want to be naked when the kids barge in,” Lexa winked before laying back under Clarke. Clarke blushed with the realization that they still had two children in the house who didn’t care about closed doors, especially her young daughter. It wasn’t something she had to think about previously, so she was glad Lexa thought of it.

 

“Why are you friends with Raven?” Clarke asked suddenly. “No offense, but she’s a major bitch.”

 

“She is very difficult, I’ll give you that.” The brunette rolled over, so she could stare into sapphire eyes. “One day, hopefully soon, when the two of you get to know each other and are on better terms, I am sure she will tell you.”

 

“Okay, but don’t expect me to be her best friend,” Clarke scoffed.

 

“No, but thank you for allowing her to visit me even though I wouldn’t blame you for kicking her out.”

 

“Well for now, this is your home too, so I don’t exactly have a choice.”

 

“Clarke, you always have a choice. Even if this were my house, I would be okay with you asking her to leave when she has her attitude.” Lexa pecked Clarke on the lips, “if you don’t stand up to her, she’s going to keep walking all over you. Aden and her fight all the time, because he doesn’t put up with her crap and she respects him for it.”

 

“That’s disgusting, he’s a kid.”

 

“That’s Raven, she’s still a bit of a kid herself.”

 

“We’re not going to be best friends,” Clarke repeated.

 

“So, I’ve heard,” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke hard and allowing her hands to roam again

 

* * *

 

 

Round two left both girls too tired to get dressed again. Fortunately for them, Madi cried from Clarke’s room giving them time to get dressed and run to her without being caught. Well, they weren’t caught by a child. Clarke was stopped in her tracks by a smirking Jake who stared at her with questioning eyes.

 

“Don’t,” Clarke warned pointing at Jake.

 

“Mama, mama, mama,” Madi continued to cry.

 

“Clarke, maybe you should get her instead, she’s crying for you.” Lexa said before opening the door, she hadn’t noticed Jake yet.

 

“Oh, but she’s not calling for my daughter, she’s calling for you.” Lexa’s eyes widened at Jake’s back as he walked towards the kitchen howling with laughter.

 

“No, but,” Lexa tripped over her words confused.

 

“Just go get her please before she wakes, Aden.” Clarke whisper yelled. Thankfully, today was Saturday and she didn’t have work. She wanted to go grab a cup of coffee, but she didn’t feel like dealing with her father at the moment. After several seconds, Clarke decided to join Madi and Lexa.

 

“Hi baby,” she cooed seeing her daughter wrapped tightly in Lexa’s arms. “Are you okay?”

 

Madi allowed Clarke to brush the hair out of her eyes but held tightly to Lexa.

 

“Mommy, no dada, dada? Dada, dada not here.” Clarke’s heart broke at the pouty lips and puffy eyes.

 

“No, but don’t you want to play with us when Aden wakes up?”

 

“Or, we can leave Aden with Gramps and have a girls day. Just the three of us, what would you like to do?” Clarke tried to stop herself from swooning over the love Lexa had for her daughter.

 

“The zoo,” Madi said.

 

“Okay, but the zoo doesn’t have much for a princess to do.” Clarke watched in confusion. What was Lexa up to?

 

“Princesses! Where can we see princesses?” Madi perked up standing up on Lexa’s legs using her new favorite humans hands for balance. Clarke didn’t hear what Lexa whispered to Madi but she didn’t really care. She would do anything to see her daughters face light up like that again. Madi jumped off Lexa on to the floor, almost giving Clarke a heart attack, and ran out the room yelling for Aden.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked laughing at Lexa’s dramatic fall onto her back.

 

“A place for princesses, Clarke.” Lexa said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She loved the relationship growing between them, but she wasn’t sure she liked their plotting behind her back. “Don’t forget your sunscreen.”

 

As Lexa walked towards the door, Clarke laid on the bed hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. All thoughts of sleep quickly left her mind when she heard Lexa ask, “since when does Madi call me, mama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to post this exact chapter, but I really liked it. I have had it written for a while, but I didn’t have word for a few weeks. It’s too soon, I know this but sometimes we don’t use our heads before we follow our primal urges. Neither girl has had mind blowing sex since they were last with each other so I’m not surprised that Clarke jumped on Lexa’s gun. **_*knee slap* I crack myself up._**
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	5. Princess Madi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Madi and her Moms have arrived for a girls adventure day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: this one is more internal thoughts than normal
> 
> I thought the girls deserved a nice cute little day.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

**Clarke:**

 

_“Since when does Madi call me, mama?”_

 

Clarke blushed profusely at the memory. She had pretended not to hear the question when it was asked but she knew Lexa would bring it up again. She was currently sitting in the passenger seat driving towards…actually, she has no idea where they were driving. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Lexa was driving in the direction of Disneyland, but it was already noon, nobody goes to Disneyland at noon on a weekend without major planning when kids were involved. Unless this was already planned, which wouldn’t surprise Clarke.

 

An hour later, Clarke grew surprised when she looked out the window. Seeing signs of Knotts Berry Farm didn’t make sense to her. They were supposed to be going on a princess adventure, but Knotts didn’t have princesses. It was a great place to go with ~~family~~ friends and kids but there were no princesses in the Wild West themed park. Knotts was where you went for small adventures and because you couldn’t afford Disney, or you had teenagers who wanted to ride real rollercoasters. It had been a while since Clarke had been here though and she was excited to stock up on boysenberry jam and eat some—

 

“Why are we turning? Knotts is about two more miles down,” Clarke looked confused at the change in direction.

 

“It’s time for me to be a Princess, mommy.” Madi looked at Clarke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Lexa chuckled and held the door open for both girls, while Clarke frowned. She didn’t want to be ungrateful, but she didn’t want her daughters heart to be broken either. She trailed slowly behind her daughter and ~~her~~ Lexa, _dammit just my friend Lexa_ , with a grimace when she noticed the huge castle in front of her.

 

“Medieval Times?” Clarke was flabbergasted, this not what she had in mind when she dressed Madi in her best princess dress.

 

Lexa smiled and handed her a VIP lanyard before they began the walk to enter the castle. The garden was gorgeous, she could easily sit here for hours and draw her surroundings. Madi didn’t seem to agree as she pulled the adults harshly to the stand.

 

“Can we sit in green, please.” Madi gave her best pout to the man handing their tickets and paper crowns to them.

 

“Well we are out of green seats, _but_ I think you will love your seat in blue today.” The young man said with a smile placing Madis crown on her head. “Besides, I saved the best section for our young princess Madi.”

 

Clarke watched happily as Madi beamed at the man and she noticed a paper Lexa must have slipped to him that read, _her name is Princess Madi_.”

 

The man handed everything to Lexa, including the slip of paper as they moved on.

 

“Would you like to take pictures with the Royal family?” Lexa asked when Madi stopped to stare at the extravagant dress a young woman wore next to a man she assumed was playing the king.

 

“Oh, my princess, we must take a picture together.” The woman exclaimed when she saw Madi watching her. She dropped down to Madi’s level. “Who did you bring with you today?”

 

“My mommy and mama brought me, but they made my brother stay home because it’s my special day.” Madi stated proudly as Lexa spoke with the photographer. Clarke was thankful they remembered a backpack when she noticed more papers being handed to Lexa. “Can we have one of just us and then everyone else?”

 

The princess nodded before moving with Madi to strike a pose.

 

“How much will I owe you after this is done,” Clarke chuckled only half wondering.

 

“Nothing, stop worrying about cost and enjoy yourself.” Lexa walked away before Clarke could respond.

 

They took their pictures before going to the VIP ropes where Madi chose the background for their next set of pictures. Where they all made sure to wear their crowns. As they made their way through the crowds and dungeons and looked at the various items on sale it began to make sense where they were. She wasn’t sure what they would be doing but she did realize they were having journeying to an older time filled with knights and at least one princess.

 

Lexa bought a few keepsakes for Madi, Aden, Clarke, and Jake. Clarke insisted on paying for Lexa’s keepsake before they stood at the entrance for the “blue team.” A skit was being held on a small stage at the other end of the room so Lexa held Madi on her shoulders, so she could watch while the two adults talked.

 

“So, you’re really not going to tell me what we’re doing?” Clarke asked pouting at Lexa hoping for sympathy.

 

“And spoil the fun? No way! Besides, you’ve lived in LA since you were a teen, you’ve been to Knotts, you should already know about this place.” Lexa chuckled when she looked up to see Madi clapping and laughing.

 

Clarke couldn’t argue because knew about this place by name but never looked it up. She didn’t have time to worry about what they were doing though because she watched as her daughter who had been heartbroken just a few hours ago danced on Lexa’s shoulders happily. Lexa ignored the poofy dress that was obviously tickling her ears and probably scratching her face to make sure Madi didn’t miss a thing. She wouldn’t take away from their experience because she wanted to control the situation, no matter how bad she wanted to know what she was in for.

 

Suddenly, the doors opened jarring Clarke from her thoughts. Lexa gently set Madi on the ground before they followed the crowd to their seats. Clarke was so busy watching Lexa and Madi talk excitedly that it wasn’t until they turned to head down the steps to their seats that she noticed where they were. In the middle of the seats was an oval arena like an ice rink. Unlike in hockey, nets were raised high and the ground was covered in dirt. Up high on the south side of the building and entrance to the rink from backstage, a throne sat where presumably the king and his daughter would eventually sit.

 

Clarke was stunned when she found that Lexa had arranged them front row seats with a perfect view of everything that would happen in what she assumed was a show. Lexa and Madi spoke quietly to each other and Clarke continued to look around noticing plates in front of them.

 

“Lunch and a show?” Clarke asked in surprise. She felt butterflies grow in her stomach when Lexa winked at her over Madis head.

 

“Hello Ladies, I’m your serving wench today. My name is Wench Lindsey. Are we celebrating anything today?” A young dirty blonde-haired girl showed up at the table dressed as a medieval server with a bright smile.

 

Madi informed her that today was her princess day and the young woman posed for a picture at Madis request.

 

“It’s not often anyone wants a photo with me, it’s always the performers.” Clarke laughed at the excitement that radiated off Lindsey. “Welcome to the medieval age and thank you for joining us for dinner. Here is the menu for tonight, are any of you vegetarians?”

 

Clarke zoned out again, she was happy and excited to be here but honestly, she was exhausted and had no idea where Lexa found the energy. Suddenly, Lindsey appeared before them with coffee for her and she knew Lexa had caught on that she needed help to get through this afternoon.

 

**Lexa:**

 

Lexa slipped her hand onto Clarke’s thigh rubbing her gently as she dozed off. With both girls now snoring she was left alone to her thoughts. The day had been better than she expected. Not only had she convinced them to announce Madi as their special guest princess, but she was able to get pictures of everything for them to remember the day.

 

Madi talked their ear off for the first 15 minutes of the car ride about their team winning the tournament and having been crowned the fairest lady of them all. It wasn’t long before the sugar rush wore off and Madi fell asleep while mumbling about showing her Gramps and Aden the pics they took. Clarke fell asleep about 5 minutes later without bothering to pretend she would try and stay up to talk to Lexa. For Lexa, it was all a perfect ending to their day.

 

Thirty minutes into the drive, her phone rang.

 

“Hello,” Lexa answered without bothering to see who was calling.

 

“So, when are you moving back into your house?” Lexa frowned when she heard Ravens voice come out of the car speakers.

 

“Any time now, I guess.” Lexa knew it was time to move back to her house, but she didn’t really want to go back to the quiet two-person home after having lived in a five person home.

 

“Good, I want to spend the night when you do, it’s been a while.”

 

“I’ll see what Clarke has to say about it.”

 

“About moving home, she doesn’t control that.”

 

“About you spending the night.” Lexa knew as soon as she said it that she should have kept her mouth shut.

 

“It’s none of her business if I stay over or not, she’s not your fucking girlfriend and even if she was sisters before bitches—“

 

“She and Madi are in the car with me, watch your language.” The line was quiet for a minute.

 

“Who is she to you that you allow her to come before me?” Lexa felt more than heard the sadness in Ravens voice.

 

“Raven, you hate her because you disrespected her, and she stood up to you. You don’t even remember what you did to her. You have the problem here, not her.”

 

“She hates me because of you and now you’re choosing her.”

 

“You are not a child anymore Raven,” Lexa huffed. “I’m choosing to spend my time with her family and you would be included more if you didn’t continue to throw temper tantrums without reason.”

 

“TEMPER TANTRUMS! You call me wanting to see my best friend a temper tantrum?” Raven yelled causing Lexa to check both girls to make sure they were still asleep.

 

“Keep your voice down before you wake Madi up.”

 

“Madi or Clarke?”

 

“Both.”

 

Quietness enveloped them again, and Lexa was grateful that the two girls slept like rocks.

 

“Raven, you need to stop. We could spend time together again if you’d just stop being so rude to people. Why don’t you hang out with Clarke? Show her the you that I know. She has a problem with your behavior and frankly if I were her I would to.”

 

“But,” Lexa heard Ravens struggle and waited for her to be ready to continue. “You’re the only one who stuck by my side.”

 

“I’m also the only one you’ve given the opportunity to stay.” Lexa gave her friend time to think about what she said silently. Finally, after a few quiet minutes she decided to change the subject. “So how are things with Anya?”

 

“They’re going well I guess but I don’t know, I don’t think she’s the one for me.”

 

“Give her a chance and stop comparing her—“

 

“I am not comparing her to you.”

 

“Raven, I didn’t say that.”

 

“You thought it though.” It was true. Lexa did think that. They didn’t talk often about Ravens lingering feelings toward her but when Anya showed up, she was hoping it meant Raven had moved on. “Yes, I want someone who treats me well and with respect. And while you have many of the qualities I am looking for, you also have many qualities I don’t want in my partner.”

 

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” Lexa laughed. And finally, for the first time in the conversation, the tension disappeared.

 

By the time Lexa pulled into the driveway at the Griffin home, the moon shone brightly above them. Carefully, she carried Madi to her bedroom before returning to wake Clarke from her slumber. The brunette bent over to kiss the sleepy pout off the blonde who quickly returned the kiss lustfully.

 

“Nope, I refuse to get carried away in your driveway.” Lexa forced herself to step back.

 

“Spoil sport,” Clarke yawned as she walked past Lexa without glancing her way. Lexa watched Clarke stumble into the house before unloading the car.

 

“Hey mama, need any help?” Aden asked when she reached the front door.

 

“You’re a little late there buddy,” Lexa reached to ruffle his hair but couldn’t reach due to the weight of the bags she carried. She may have gone a little overboard on the gifts, but she regretted nothing. “So, we haven’t spent one on one time together lately, wanna have an us night?”

 

“Sorry mom, Clarke and I have big plans and Gramps is taking Madi out.”

 

“So, I’m on my own?”

 

“You’re on your own, love you.” Aden raced away before she could return the sentiment.

 

Suddenly it dawned on her, this was the first alone time she’d have in weeks and for the first time, she wasn’t excited at the thought. She wanted to spend time with her new family, but they were all busy. So, she decided to do something fun, something she hadn’t done in a while, and something that Clarke might kill her for later. She decided to go night surfing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been sitting in my head, so I decided to finally write it down and post it. Things have been crazy this year as I try and get Christmas prepared for everyone, but I have so much running through my head. Expect one maybe two more chapters this year and if you don’t get at least one I’m an asshole and Chris will punch me for you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	6. Calm Before the Storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally domestic and wildly fluffy.
> 
> Can Lexa hide her surfing from Clarke? If no, can she distract her from yelling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who do not have access to or have not seen my Tumblr, things did not end as well as I had planned in 2018. It was rough but my friends, family, and I got through it. Two deaths within 5 days of each other just before Christmas left me and those around them feeling a bit numb. I could not find the motivation to write. But I am back now, new year, ten pounds less, no meat, and detoxing like a bitch. New Year, New Me! Did I use that right?
> 
> In better news, as I write this, my girlfriends playing videogames and our dog is sitting half way out of my office so she can watch us both. Life isn’t where I want but it’s so much better than I thought I would be. My little family is exactly what I want and more importantly need. Thank God for small favors.
> 
> Artemis, my dog, just walked out. Now you have my undivided attention.
> 
> I didn’t edit so if you find something please let me know.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

**KLexa:**

 

Lexa snuck into the house hoping everyone was still busy. She hadn’t meant to stay at the beach longer than an hour, but the water felt amazing. The usually cold water was satisfyingly warm and the waves crashing against the shore soothed her thoughts. It wasn’t until she was flagged down by the patrol unit that she realized how long she had been in the water. Three hours. She spent a blissful three hours in the ocean and now she had to sneak into the house in hopes of not being caught.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice your surfboard and Jeep magically disappearing?”

 

Lexa froze at the sound of the voice behind her. She knew that voice well, but she never heard such disappointment.

 

“Go shower and change so I can clean up this mess.” Lexa turned to see Clarke pulling old rags out of the storage closet. She had been in too big of a hurry to notice the trail of water she left behind her. “Lexa, seriously go before you ruin the floors.”

 

Lexa quickly ran to her bathroom before she could make things worse. The hot shower felt heavenly on her muscles, soothing aches she did not realize she had. Turning the jets on to hit the top of her spine, Lexa leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

 

Hands tangled in her hair, massaging gently causing Lexa to let out a gasp. She wasn’t sure when Clarke joined her, but she was grateful for the sudden intrusion when Clarke finished with her hair and moved on to the rest of her body. Propped up against the wall, Lexa relaxed feeling Clarke take care of her in a way she never felt before. Was this what love felt like? Did people normally wash their partners? Lexa shook her head at the thought, they were not partners. She wanted them to be, but it was still too soon.

 

“Relax,” Clarke whispered against her neck before leaving a kiss under her ear. Lexa became overly aware that she was sporting a hard on while Clarke cleaned the more sensitive of her areas. A whine escaped her lips before she could stop it causing Clarke to remove her hand with a laugh.

 

After being rinsed off, Lexa took the time to slowly reciprocate Clarke’s actions and bathe her slowly. Hoping for Clarke to help her with her issue, Lexa gently massaged Clarkes nipples while taking her time to bite and suck on the blonde’s neck. Hands roamed as soap was rinsed off and Lexa dropped to her knees.

 

Clarke tasted heavenly and Lexa did not want to stop any time soon. Lexa took her time wanting to show Clarke the worth she didn’t know she had. She was overly aware of Clarkes history with men and sex having been used as a tool to make guys happy over the last decade. She didn’t want that for Clarke anymore, the woman with darkened sapphire eyes deserved the world. Lexa lapped up the nectar spilling from Clarke before standing up to kiss her hard.

 

“You’re still in trouble,” Clarke whispered against her lips making Lexa laugh. She knew sex wouldn’t make Clarke forget but it was worth a try. She would have wanted the blonde regardless of if things would be reciprocated. Lexa felt a hand on her wrist stopping her from shutting off the water.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke teased her ear with her teeth and wrapped a leg around her waist. “I’m not ready to get serious just yet and everyone is asleep.”

 

That’s all Lexa needed to hear before she picked up Clarke and pushed her against the wall.

 

**Clarke:**

 

She had been disappointed with Lexa for leaving but she knew she couldn’t control the brunette. It’s not that the other woman wasn’t able to surf any more but the thought of her surfing alone at night with nobody around to help her if something happened was terrifying. The thought of Lexa being injured again maybe worse than the last time caused Clarke to fight off tears.

 

“Hey,” Lexa wrapped her in her arms. “What’s going on?”

 

“What if something happened to you out there?” Clarke huffed pulling on an over-sized t-shirt to sleep in. “What’s worse is that you were going to hide it.”

 

“I wasn’t going to—” Lexa cut herself off at the look on Clarke’s face. “I just didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“Then maybe try your first time being back in the ocean be during I don’t know, the fucking day!” Clarke knew that she was overreacting, but she didn’t care. She huffed at the chuckle that escaped Lexa’s lips.

 

“I’m safe, I’m right here, nothing happened.”

 

“Don’t try and placate me.” Clarke felt herself cracking. She knew it wasn’t her place to tell Lexa what she could and couldn’t do. “You’re not my girlfriend, you can do what you want but please be safe.”

 

Clarke tried to build her walls back up and keep from feeling the painful blow of whatever it was that Lexa would say next. She stared into Lexa’s eyes holding back tears. This was something she had wanted since she was a teenager. She didn’t realize until now just how hard this really was for her.

 

“I think,” Lexa scratched her head with a frown. “I think, we should move back to my house.”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke turned around reaching for the door to walk out.

 

“There’s more room for the kids and their friends to play and you could have the studio in the attic to paint if you’d like.” Clarke looked at Lexa as if she had grown three heads. “There’s more room for us to go on proper dates without it affecting the kids. I mean, I guess you don’t have to move in if you don’t want but I’ll make sure you and Madi have your own space. You remember how big my house was, you could have the whole back house if you wanted and never see me except for date nights. There’s even room for Ja—”

 

Clarke cut Lexa off with a hard kiss. “Stop rambling.”

 

Lexa ducked her head with a blush but didn’t continue talking.

 

“I thought you wanted to leave because of me,” Clarke watched Lexa’s head shoot up with a confused look. “I thought maybe I was going too fast for you.”

 

“There is a lot to deal with, but we can deal with it as it comes.” Lexa responded with small kisses on Clarkes forehead. “I have to get back to working in the office soon and I can do that better at my house than here. I didn’t give it any thought until you mentioned you’re not my girlfriend and you’re right you’re not, yet.”

 

“Yet?” Clarke smiled into another kiss.

 

“We never did things the conventional way, but life is too short to not take risks.”

 

“I don’t want Madi growing attached to you if you aren’t going to stick in her life forever no matter how things turn out. I refuse to allow another Finn in her life.”

 

“Don’t worry Clarke, Madi has a room in my house as long as she wants” Lexa walked out the door, “even if I kick you out.”

 

With that Lexa took off with Clarke chasing her around the house laughing, waking up Madi who joined in the chase.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have to work today?” Clarke whined and rolled on top of Lexa burying her head into the brunette’s neck.

“Technically, no. But this client is too important to trust one of my lawyers to represent.” Lexa chuckled at the huff she felt on her neck. “Just because I can afford to only work once a month doesn’t mean I should.”

 

“But you do all the behind the scenes stuff here at home, why do you have to go in today of all days?”

 

“I don’t know anything about art to go to the gallery with you, Clarke.”

 

“But you’re a lawyer and can keep me from being screwed if I have paperwork to sign.”

 

“I’ll have my new paralegal go with you, but don’t sign anything without me reading it first.”

 

“Then what’s the point of your paralegal?”

 

“To help you feel comfortable and tell you if something is worth bringing to me.”

 

Clarke rolled off Lexa, allowing the woman to sit up. She knew she was being bratty, but she didn’t really care. The two girls barely had a moment alone over the last two weeks while making the transition to Lexa’s mansion. Lexa hated it being called that, but the place was almost a castle dripping of old money and reeking of an ancient family home. Clarke decided over the next few months, she would be making this place much homier.

 

“—a nice date.” Clarkes eyes widened realizing that Lexa was talking to her as she got dressed.

 

“I’m sorry, say that again please.”

 

“I asked your dad to keep the kids after practice so that you and I could have a nice date.” Lexa winked before walking into the bathroom to finish her routine.

 

Clarke was surprised Lexa remembered her promise to take her out tonight, since she herself forgot.

 

Clarke dressed quickly before starting the coffee pot and breakfast. Before she could finish plating breakfast, a messy haired Aden ran into the kitchen frazzled. Clarke stopped him from grabbing a pop tart and pointed him to the table.

 

“Sorry Clarke, I’ll be late for the bus if I don’t leave now,” Aden frowned when Clarke blocked his way again.

 

“Sit down and eat this, then comb your hair. I’ll be taking you to school from now on.” Clarke smiled seeing Adens eyes light up as he rushed to the table shoving pancakes into his mouth. “Aden, you have time, please don’t choke.”

 

Clarke poured coffee into a thermos when she heard Lexa and Madi running down the stairs.

 

“Mama, Clarke made breakfast” Aden yelled with a mouthful of bacon.

 

“I see that,” Lexa laughed ruffling his hair and grabbing a pancake from his plate.

 

“Leave Aden alone and eat your own food,” Clarke playfully scolded removing a pancake from Lexa’s plate and giving it to Aden.

 

Setting plates in front of Madi and Lexa, Clarke was pulled into a kiss. The two broke apart laughing at the chorus of “ewws” behind them. After returning with her own plate and a fresh cup of coffee for Lexa, she sat down to eat with the rest of her family.

 

“Mommy, juice pwease” Madi asked with a smile. Clarke gushed when a hand touched her arm stopping her from getting up and Lexa went in the kitchen to get juice for Madi and Aden, who yelled back asking for some also.

 

Breakfast went quick but they had a nice start to the day together before Clarke handed out lunches and thermoses to both Lexa and Aden, who got hot chocolate. The family piled into two cars blowing kisses and leaving for the day. When Clarke returned home, she quickly washed the small pile of dishes she noticed Lexa cleared from the table before organizing her portfolio. Hours passed when suddenly the doorbell startled her.

 

“Anya, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked confused.

 

“Lexa sent me to go to your appointments with you.”

 

“Oh right, I didn’t realize you were a paralegal.” Clarke smiled, “come on in while I grab my stuff.”

 

“No thank you, I’ll wait by your car.”

 

Clarke ignored the short and clipped responses from Anya. She too would be a bit bothered if she wasn’t able to do her job in favor of accompanying the boss’s friend/girlfriend to a bunch of meetings.

 

“Sorry you got stuck doing this,” Clarke joked after locking the front door. She noticed the silent nature of the _**once**_ brunette and forced herself not to be bothered by it.

 

Amplified silence filled the car causing Clarke to search for something to say. Just when she was starting to be fully unnerved by the **_now_** bleach blonde beside her, they pulled up to the first of many galleries for the day. With a heavy sigh, Clarke removed all thoughts from her mind except showing off her latest work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they have moved in together and are building a family. This is interesting to me because there is a lot to be resolved but I do this often myself. “Ya I have to work on xyz but that can wait.” Sometimes it blows up in my face, other times it does not. How do you think it will work for these two women?
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	7. "I'm a Lawyer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa proves herself in more ways than one. Clarkes walls start to crumble, Madi is adorable, and things get uncomfortable for our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been rough mentally, but it's getting better after way too much work and virtually no sleep. 
> 
> I don’t know shit about art or art deals so let’s all pretend this is how it works.
> 
> I didn’t edit so if you find something please let me know.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

**Clarke:**

 

She was going to kill Lexa for sending Anya in her place.

 

It was bad enough that Anya seemed to have no idea what she was doing, but Raven decided to join making the process that much worse. The pair decided Clarke should take the worse deals and Clarke had to sneak the better ones into her bag when the girls weren’t looking. Luckily, they seemed to have grown bored by the time she was heading to the final gallery and she was able to convince them to go ahead and leave her on her own.

 

Stepping foot in the new studio in a section of LA currently undergoing gentrification, Clarke knew this was where she wanted to showcase her latest work. The studio had perfect lighting for the ten pieces she wanted to show, and the center was more than enough room to showcase the large sculpture she wanted to have create unifying her latest theme.

 

“I apologize, I know the space is a little expensive, but you would have full access to the space to work on your main piece for a month before the show. I would not charge commission on any pieces you sell either.” Clarke knew this was a deal of a life time, but she couldn’t show her cards to the woman in front of her. “Now, from my understanding, this is a new business venture for you. I am willing to discuss after your first showing a deal for future events.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Monroe. This is different from my previous journey and a bit of a rebranding transition in my life.” Clarke beamed across the desk.

 

“Please, call me Harper. Well, if you have no more questions—” Harper was interrupted by the buzz of the front door. “Excuse me.”

 

As Harper left, the blonde entertained herself sending a text to Lexa. Attaching a scantly clad photo of herself taken after dropping off the kids, Clarke rushed to put her phone away hearing footsteps coming down the hall.

 

“I am so glad you took the time to stop by,” Clarke turned hearing Harper’s voice only to be met with a smirking Lexa pocketing her phone. The beautiful brunette shot her a devious look before leaning over and kissing the blonde lightly on the cheek.

 

“As am I. I didn’t think traffic would allow me to make it on time.” Lexa winked in Clarke’s direction and sat beside her.

 

“I thought you had a case,” Clarke smiled reaching for Lexa’s hand resting on her leg.

 

“Won it,” Lexa laughed bringing Clarke’s hand up to her lips brushing it with the briefest of kisses. “So how do you like this studio?”

 

“I’m in love,” Clarke stared dreamingly at the girl beside her.

 

“Ms. Monroe,” Lexa began.

 

“Please, just Harper.”

 

“Okay, _just Harper_ ,” Lexa teased to the annoyance of the blonde beside her. “Would you be able to hold the space for two, three days at the most while I comb over the paperwork and we decide if this is the best space for Clarke?”

 

“The only problem is that the first is in less than a week which is when Clarke wants to begin renting the space,” Clarke felt herself deflate at the words she heard.

 

“I will write a check with the deposit and a weeks’ worth of her renting the space. _If_ , Clarke decides not to go with your space, all I will ask for is the deposit back. However, _if_ she decides to go with you, you will take the week out of the amount she owes for the month.”

 

Clarke stared in awe at Lexa. On one hand she was upset that Lexa was offering her money to pay for a week she may not use, but on the other hand she was amazed at the way the gorgeous brunette led the other blonde to give in to her request. She didn’t have time to decide when she noticed Lexa pull out a manila envelope and hand it to Harper. She stared in confusion as Harper read over the paperwork holding it out of Clarke’s vision.

 

“This looks great, excuse me for a second.” Harper stood up and grabbed a pen before moving over to the copy machine.

 

“Lexa, what did you just do, I don’t have the money to waste if we don’t decide on this place.” Clarke whispered worrying about her finances.

 

“Well, you do actually because I’m not cashing the check you gave me for the movers.”

 

“Yes, but…wait what?” Clarke was at a loss for words. Up until now, she had been totally independent and did not want to accept charity. She paid rent at her dads and all the bills during her time with Finn, she didn’t want anyone to ever feel used. But this, this was a risk that may pay off once she convinced Lexa to “cash the check from the movers _if_ we decide to go with this place.”

 

“ _When_ ,” Lexa smiled. “When we decide to go with this place, I will think about cashing the check.”

 

“Cash it, or the deal is off.” Clarke smirked at Lexa when the brunette rolled her eyes with a grunt. Lexa opened her mouth to respond but Harper sat down interrupting the moment.

 

Handing Lexa the envelope Harper smiled at Clarke, “it’ll be a pleasure doing business with you. I look forward to you choosing us.”

 

“Confidence,” Lexa laughed putting the folder in her briefcase. “I like it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You were flirting,” Clarke held back a laugh. She knew she was playing with fire, but she loved when Lexa became flustered.

 

Lexa ignored her in favor of jumping out of the car to pick Madi up from the day care center. Clarke smiled behind her back walking quickly to grab her hand as they went to pick up their daughter. _My_ daughter, Clarke thought not wanting to rush an additional obligation on Lexa. She wasn’t ready to let the walls surrounding her daughter completely crumble yet even if Madi still insisted on calling Lexa, Mama.

 

“How good to see you again, Ms. Woods.” The young woman behind the front desk smiled at Lexa. “You must be Ms. Griffin[1].”

 

“Please Ontari[2], call us Lexa and Clarke.” Lexa smiled.

 

“MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” a loud voice screamed from down the hall. Before Clarke knew what was going on, Madi was climbing up Lexa’s legs scrambling to get into her arms. “I missed you mama.”

 

“It’s been,” Lexa looked at her watch, “three hours.”

 

“Too long,” Madi pouted resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as they walked to the car.

 

“Were you waiting for us baby,” Clarke noticed the backpack on the young girl when she caught up after she finished signing her out.

 

“No, the clock.” Clarke looked at Lexa confused.

 

“I visited her for lunch and when we finished eating, I showed her how to see on the clock when we would get here.” Lexa laughed at Clarke’s confusion.

 

“I don’t even know how to tell time on those things,” Clarke said quietly before sitting down on the front passenger seat and huffing at Lexa’s chuckle.

 

“Neither does she. Madi, may I see your backpack?” Lexa asked once she settled in the drivers seat after helping Madi into her car seat. When she had permission, she reached into the back seat grabbing the Disney themed backpack. Clarke watched Lexa pull out a little piece of cardboard that was put together to look like a clock, paper “hands” included. “When Madi and I were home alone, I would show her on this when you would be back. She doesn’t fully understand the numbers yet, but she at least knows to look at the wall and match up the clock ‘hands.’”

 

Clarke smiled overwhelmed by the woman beside her. A small wall crumbled despite her best efforts trying to keep it built high. After putting everything back in the right spot, Clarke leaned against the window to watch the city pass by. “Crap, I forgot to pay for the week.”

 

“Relax, it’s taken care of” Lexa responded.

 

“Lexa, you can’t pay for everything,” Clarke scolded lowly so she wouldn’t alert Madi to any trouble.

 

“You can pay me, I will show you a ledger later for expenses as you demanded you wanted to contribute to. It was just easier to have her daycare and Aden’s tuition taken out of my account at the same time since they are in the same school system.” Clarke would need to have a conversation about the endless checks Lexa seemed to write without regard for if she could afford it. She wasn’t used to someone being so willing to pay for everything and didn’t want her to feel forced to pay. “Get out of your head, I promise, I’ll take your money until you decide otherwise.”

 

It was Clarke’s turn to grunt but it didn’t come out when she noticed they were parking next to, “SALT STRAWWWW!” Clarke laughed at Madi’s exclamation.

 

“Salt _AND_ straw,” Lexa corrected gently and helped Madi out the car. “I told her if we were even a minute late, she could get a scoop of anything she wanted.”

 

“You waited in the car for 5 minutes before we got out to pick her up,” Clarke rolled her eyes when Lexa winked back. That wink and dangerous smirk was going to be the death of her if she didn’t find a way to fight it.

 

“Has Aden been good?” Lexa asked teasing Madi who nodded vigorously. “Well then maybe, we should get gallon for us to share after dinner tonight. What do you think Madi? This is your treat so it’s your decision.”

 

“Chocolate?” Madi asked. Clarke melted when she watched from the corner of her eye Lexa purchasing what they wanted while she and Madi tried different flavors. Clarke knew she was in trouble as soon as she noticed Lexa did not buy a gallon but four different flavored ½ pints. Clarke was trying not to be spoiled but little things, like remembering her favorite ice cream and getting everyone something they wanted, made Clarke fall just a little harder for the brunette.

 

**Lexa:**

 

Lexa knew that Anya wasn’t the best paralegal, but she wanted to try and help the girl out. Raven convinced her the other girl had no other options and just needed extra training. She was a sucker for helping people, but Anya spent far too much time asking her what she should do instead of trusting her gut instinct. She hoped that going with Clarke would push Anya out of her shell a bit and force her to make her own decisions, but Raven showed up and that plan went to shit. She knew that she would be upsetting Clarke if Clarke knew the truth but she just didn’t want to ruin anything and so for now, there was a secret between them itching to come out.

 

“You wanted to see me,” the blonde knocked before entering.

 

“Anya,” Lexa finished typing out a letter giving herself time to think over her words carefully. She watched the other girl sit stoically in front of her and wondered what she would do about her predicament. “Raven should be here any—“

 

“I’m here sorry,” Raven sat beside Anya.

 

“Well, I’ll make this quick,” Lexa snapped her laptop closed. “Your choices when helping Clarke last week have made me question your commitment to this position.”

 

“I didn’t realize baby—“

 

“What she meant to say is we apologize. We didn’t realize Clarke was a client—“

 

Lexa held up her hand stoping Raven in her tracks. “Continue Anya, you didn’t realize you were doing what?”

 

Anya wisely kept her mouth shut staring Lexa straight in the eyes without blinking.

 

“I will make sure this doesn’t happen again, Lexa.” Raven tried to break the concentration of the women in front of her. “Right, Anya?”

 

“Right, it will not happen again.” Anya looked down allowing Lexa to relax.

 

“You may go,” Lexa dismissed them. As the two stood, Lexa caught a strong whiff of the perfume Clarke used. The scent was strong enough to make Lexa shift uncomfortably.

 

“I liked you both better brunette,” Lexa yelled at the two bottle-blondes leaving her office.

 

“I ran out of time before I could dye the ends red,” Raven stuck her head back in. “Lexa, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

Lexa nodded once hearing the sincerity in the other girls voice. “You know better, don’t let Anya change who you are.”

  

* * *

 

 

“L, Emeno, P” Madi said slowly.

 

“L, _M, N, O,_ P” Lexa corrected. “See M is a letter, N is a letter, and O is a letter.”

 

“Then why do we sing, l emeno p?” Lexa held back a giggle so Madi wouldn’t feel like she was being made fun of.

 

“Say m, n, o, p quickly and then slowly,” Lexa waited as Madi sounded out her alphabet. “If you say it slowly and don’t rush it, you hear the letters individually.”

 

“I’m home,” Clarke announced walking into the living room. “What are my girls doing?”

 

“Mama thought me that emeno p is M N O P,” Madi jumped up excitedly.

 

“Wow, I had no idea,” Clarke pretended to be shocked.

 

“Ya and look, I wrot’d A B C in the big letters like Aden.”

 

“You did so great baby,” Clarke peppered kisses on Madi’s face. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

Lexa waited until they were done before asking Madi to help her clean the mess they made together.

 

“Aden is with my dad,” Clarke kissed Lexa before laying on the couch.

 

“Something about a game, honestly, I wasn’t listening” Lexa shrugged.

 

“They went to see the ‘She Believes’ tournament,” Clarke mumbled falling asleep.

 

“Why is mommy sleeping,” Madi asked confused.

 

“Not sure, but we should let her rest.” Lexa kissed Clarke with concern before covering her with a blanket. “What do you think about a Mama/Madi night?”

 

“Yeeeeeeee,” Madi squealed running out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa peppered Clarke with kisses after laying her in their bed once both kids were home and in bed.

 

“I’m fine, where’s Madi?” Clarke tried to sit up.

 

“She’s in bed, relax.”

 

“I can’t, I need to make dinner.”

“Already ate, showered, had a bedtime story, and she’s now sound asleep.” Lexa grabbed a tray from the dresser, “Sit back, I brought soup.”

 

Lexa helped Clarke start eating before she began reading patiently next to her. After about 20 minutes, Lexa cleared the tray for Clarke taking it down and washing the dishes as Clarke used the restroom and took a quick shower. Lexa returned to a whimpering Clarke hanging half off the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” the blonde cried when Lexa pulled her into her lap.

 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay.” Lexa looked at the side of the bed noticing how severely Clarke had gotten sick. “Baby, is this the first time you threw up?”

 

Lexa continued to rub slow circles on the blondes back trying not to show her rising anxiety. Singing quietly, Lexa sent a quick 911 text to Jake to come stay with the kids and call an ambulance. The blonde curled into a ball on her stomach and sobbed harder. Wrapping Clarke up until it was time to take her downstairs, Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before the blonde knew how severe the situation was.

 

“Lex, why is there an ambulance?” Clarke asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs ten minutes later.

 

“They’re going to check you out and make sure you’re not dehydrated,” Lexa lied hoping Clarke was too exhausted to notice.

 

Laying Clarke on the gurney, Lexa scooted away for the paramedics to take a look. Shooting a quick text to Jake, she informed him that the kids were both asleep.

 

“Miss?” The paramedic called her away from Clarke. “She’s lost a lot of blood and needs to get to the hospital.”

 

“I’ll follow you,” Lexa ran in the house to grab her keys and wallet before jumping in her truck to follow behind the ambulance. Seeing Jake pull up to the house before she turned the corner, she turned her focus solely on Clarke. The kids would be fine but for now, but Clarke wouldn’t be in the clear until they figured out what the problem was.

 

**Clarke:**

 

The warmth of Lexa arms were gone and everything smelled like sterilizer. _What’s going on?_

“I’m sorry but I cannot allow you in there unless you’re family.”

 

“Her dad is at home with our kids, I am her family right now.”

 

“Not according to her mother, according to her you need to be escorted out before her husband—“

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Clarke screamed and alarms started beeping. Clarke felt hands grabbing at her attempting to restrain her. “LEXAAAAAAAA, LEXAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

 

After feeling the prick of a needle, darkness took over Clarke again.

  

* * *

 

 

“Thank you, Jake.”

 

Clarke heard Lexa but nobody responded.

 

“I’ll keep you up to date, the judge agreed so…”

 

“Le—“ Clarke coughed on the dryness of her throat.

 

“Clarke’s up, gotta go.” Clarke felt Lexa’s hand rub her cheek gently. “It’s okay, sip this.”

 

Clarke slowly sipped the water being offered to her.

 

“Don’t talk, don’t move, just relax and I’ll explain everything after the nurse checks you out.”

 

Clarke opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Lexa. “I promise you, everything is going to be okay. The kids are at school and your dad will take them back to our house after work.”

 

After a few minutes, a nurse came to check on Clarke before calling a doctor to come and explain everything.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke croaked. “Why am I in here, what’s going on?”

 

“Clarke, let’s just wait for the—“

 

“I told them, you weren’t allowed in here.” Clarke heard her mother seethe. “I told them only her husband had the right too—“

 

“Fortunately, Jake cleared that issue up when he faxed over the divorce documentation and a letter stating that I was to make decisions for her care in his absence.”

 

Clarke sat back enjoying the look of anger on Abby’s face.

 

“Well, since I’m here, I’ll be making any decision and speaking to the doctors myself.”

 

“Abigail Griffin,” a young man said pulling the doctors attention away from the girls.

 

“That’s Doctor Griffin,” Abby scoffed. “Who are you?”

 

“You’ve been served,” the man said handing her a folder before turning and walking away.

 

Clarke watched with confusion as her mother opened the folder and her face grew red with anger.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!”

 

“The hospital has a copy and you are now in violation of this temporary restraining order. Any additional contact from now on until the court date listed on that paper is cause for your immediate arrest. You will see that you are not allowed to ask the doctors or obtain any information on Clarke or her medical records and the order extends to the children and myself. Since technically, Clarke still lives with Jake, you are to stay away from his home as well.”

 

“You can’t do this,” Abby started toward them.

 

“One more step and I call security,” Lexa stood tall between Abby and Clarke. “Please, leave.”

 

Clarke watched Abby storm out of the room and relaxed. She felt safe knowing there was a restraining order for now but her happiness came crashing to a halt when she saw Dr. Charlotte Murphy walk in.

 

“Hi, are you here for a visit?” Clarke asked hopefully.

 

“I wish I was,” Charlotte responded. “Clarke, today I’m here as your doctor.”

 

Clarke’s heart sank knowing the woman’s specialty. It couldn’t be, that wasn’t possible. “But, that would mean..”

 

“Let’s go over your chart and I’ll explain everything.”

 

Clarke held Lexa’s hand tightly and pulled her close as she listened to the news the other girl gave her. It wasn’t long before her face was covered in tears and tear stained kisses from Lexa were covering her hand.

 

“That…You have to do the test again,” Clarke demanded.

 

“I’m sorry,” Charlotte said bowing her head before she retreated out the room leaving the two women alone.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke broke down allowing herself to rely completely on the support of the brunette beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]The reason Ontari doesn’t know Clarke is because she is new, and works the afternoon shift. This is not a plot hole, there are probably some elsewhere though.
> 
> [2]To be honest…I struggled with naming a worker at a day care Ontari after Ontari killed all the nightblood children in the l00. BUT I felt for her being undeniably fucked up by Nia so in my stories I’m going to continue trying to give her a second chance. _I guess._
> 
> So, I really want to apologize for the cliffhanger, but I’d be lying! I’m so excited for your thoughts on what’s to come! This new story keeps me up at night, I love it so much!
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


	8. The Truth About What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we last left off, our girls find out what happened to Clarke and Clarke has a surprise conversation at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I know some of you are pissed for the wait and I don’t blame you. I spent the last day or so deleting and editing errors and continuity issues. I’ll let you know here been going on at the end of the chapter.
> 
>  ** _TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE MENTION DURING DINNER SCENE_** (2 sentences)
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – imaginationtransport.tumblr.com
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is **ALWAYS** endgame!

**Clarke:**

“Charlotte,” Clarke gasped. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

“There really is no easy way to put this.”

“Just spit it out then,” Clarke sighed.

With a deep sigh, Charlotte pulled a chair to the foot of Clarkes bed looking at both girls.

“We had to do an emergency D&C.”

Clarke couldn’t breathe, she hadn’t imagined this to be possible.

“What that means is—”

“I know what it means,” Clarke interrupted.

“Babe, let her finish.” Lexa kissed her temple soothing Clarke temporarily.

“Did you realize you were pregnant?”

“No,” Clarke gasped. The tears began to form but Clarke wouldn’t let them drop, not here.

“You were approximately three weeks, the baby was stuck in your—”

“Is this my fault? Is it because I’m on birth control?” Clarke pulled Lexa closer needing to be held tightly.

“Absolutely not,” Charlotte said sternly. “Your birth control wasn’t working or you wouldn’t have become pregnant in the first place. This type of miscarriage is rare but it does happen. We can talk about options of switching to a different brand or type when you’re ready.”

“No,” Lexa spoke up. “Let’s worry about Clarke healing first and then we will decide if we want to try again for a child or not.”

Clarke sighed with relief, she wasn’t sure how to feel right now and wasn’t ready to make these type of decisions. She knew Lexa was perfect for her but this was more than she could ask for. She listened as Lexa spoke with Charlotte finalizing plans for her to be discharged and her home care plan. She melted feeling Lexa’s fingers gently grazing her spine with the tips of her fingers reminding her she wasn’t letting go. After what seemed like seconds, Clarke was gently being woken up by soft lips covering her face.

“Mi amor,” Lexa cooed peppering her neck with nips. “Let’s get home to our kids and have some family time.”

“We’ll have more one day, right?” Clarke asked without opening her eyes. She felt fragile and was afraid to hear the answer.

“We will start trying as soon as your body heals and you are ready.” Clarke couldn’t stop hold back anymore. The tears she held broke free and crashed onto her chest faster than Lexa’s desperate thumbs could catch them. Only these tears weren’t filled with a dark sorrow, but covered in hope.

 

**Lexa:**

Now was not the time for Lexa to break. Now more than ever, she had to stay strong. She knew Clarke would be okay holding her up but she refused to put that on the other girl, not right now. In time she would tell Clarke more details about the experience but for now, she needed the woman to focus on recovering.

“So are we going to talk about the order of protection against my mom and Finn?” Clarke curled into Lexa’s side.

“Your mom didn’t want to give consent to the surgery until Finn showed up,” Lexa said through gritted teeth. “I would rather you rest, Clarke.”

“I can’t rest until I know everything.”

“What do you want to know?” Lexa rolled over facing Clarke wrapping the girl in her arms.

“Let’s start from the beginning.”

“Clarke.”

“I’m not a child, Lexa. Tell me everything.”

“Fine, but I won’t be going into details.” Lexa knew she was being terse right now, but she couldn’t help it. The image of Clarke bleeding— “When we got to the hospital—”

“Lexa,” Clarke sighed.

“Please, I can’t go back to that, not right now.”

After a minute, Clarke nodded understanding Lexa’s painfully silent admission.

“So, once we got to the hospital they did everything they could to figure out what was going on. I guess word got back to your mom, because she showed up within two minutes. The doctor on call realized the problem almost immediately before calling up Charlotte and asking permission from me to take you up to do he procedure. That’s when Abby walked in and said I wasn’t to make that decision and Finn would be there soon to decide. I tried to argue but as soon as Abby mentioned I was only a friend, the doctor had no choice but to ask me to leave the room. Before I left, I told her to look at your records. I remembered you said your dad was your emergency contact and Finn was never on there but apparently they couldn’t find Clarke Griffin in the system.”

“What do you mean they couldn’t find Clarke Griffin in the system?”

“Abby said to look under Clarke Collins. I was confused because Madi is also a Griffin but they found your chart—”

“That’s impossible.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed.

“No Lexa,” Clarke sat up suddenly. “I’ve never changed my name!”

“I know, I know.” Lexa pulled Clarke back into her arms rubbing her back. “Please try and stay calm for me.”

Lexa waited until she felt the tension start to leave Clarke’s body.

“I know and I understand that you did not change your name. I called your dad after seeing that and had him fax your divorce papers to the hospital immediately along with the information of him being your medical proxy and the papers from your previous stay. Since your mom is the chief of the hospital, an emergency hearing was called with the board by Charlotte who began the surgery as soon as it began.”

“Wasn’t that risking her job?”

“If she didn’t you may not have survived, Clarke.” Lexa’s dropped her head back eyes staring at the ceiling. “During the surgery, your dad sent the consent for for your surgery and for me to make any further decisions during your stay. The board let her off with an off the record warning since your dad technically gave her permission.”

“That’s good.”

“I had the paperwork drawn up for a temporary restraining order against both your Mother and Finn and as soon as your mother was proven guilty by the board and removed from her position for falsifying documents, I took copies and filed at the police station. One of the board members, Dr. Jaha slipped out in the middle of the meeting to give me a signed statement to help speed up the process and to make sure the order was in place before you were out of surgery.”

“Dr. Jaha has always been one of my favorites. He should have been chief not my mother.”

“I agree, he was very helpful. Without him, I may not have been by your side when you woke up.”

“How was my mom allowed to stay in the hospital after everything she did?”

“She wasn’t, they let her finish her rounds knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist coming to your room so that she could be served.” Lexa looked down cracking the first smile of the evening.

“How did you get the restraining order to cover Finn also?”

“That was a bit harder but I just showed messages and argued collusion between the two of them so that she couldn’t use him or his phone to try and get to you.”

“You’re too smart for your own good.”

“I just want you to be safe and as soon as she wouldn’t let you get a surgery to save your life I knew she was a threat to both you and Madi.”

“It feels weird.”

“Having lost a child or things with your mother?”

“I lost my mother a long time ago. Not even having known I was pregnant, having lost the child, losing a piece of us it just feels…” Clarke looked up and Lexa gulped hard. “It feels like I failed you. Like you finally had a part of you, something of your own that you created. You finally had your own family and I…”

Lexa wiped tears from Clarke’s eyes with a soft smile before rolling on to her back and pulling Clarke on to her chest. Holding her tight she processed her thoughts before speaking what she knew she needed to say without faltering.

“I have my own family. Blood or not. Aden and Madi are mine; you are mine. You did not fail, this is a part of nature. It happens more than people know. If I’m being honest I am glad we didn’t know until now. It would have been so much harder on all of us if we knew sooner and then lost our child. When you are ready to try again we will and we will have regular check ups and vitamins and I will feed you the healthiest meals you’ve ever had. You were about three weeks pregnant, that means I knocked you up on the first “try,” it shouldn’t be all that hard to do it again. We will do whatever we can to protect our child. But know that whatever happens, I am happy with you and our family. I don’t have to have anything more than what I have right now, in this exact moment with you in my arms and a teenager and toddler chasing a soccer ball in a park driving your dad crazy.”

Clarke choked out half a sob half a laugh burrowing her head into Lexa’s neck.

“When I found out that you miscarried,” Lexa took a deep breath. “I felt relief.”

Lexa felt Clarke start to move but held her closer gathering her thoughts before she continued.

“Clarke, I thought something worse was happening.” Lexa felt the tears suddenly fall uncontrollably down her cheeks. “I thought you were dying and to know that with a surgery you would survive, I was relieved. But it didn’t last long when I realized your mom would rather you die and take Madi than—”

Lexa couldn’t continue anymore. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t break not right now. She had to stay strong.

“What if something happened, I would have lost you and Madi.” Lexa felt herself dissolve into angry tears. This was the complete opposite of staying strong.

With surprising strength, Clarke rolled on to her back pulling Lexa onto her chest careful not to put her weight on her stomach. Lexa felt tears from the day streaming quicker than she could stop them. Tears from the emotions she had kept pent up for years. Tears for losing a child, almost losing Clarke, Lincoln moving, Raven, Aden, Costia, losing Clarke the first time, losing her parents. Everything came flowing from her and before she knew it sleep took over her exhausted body.

 

**Clarke:**

Clarke wanted to text her mom and tell her off but she knew that would void the restraining order. Instead, she thought she would busy herself, while Lexa slept, by cooking for the other brunette. After thanking her dad for agreeing to keep the kids for the night, despite her insistence that they come home, she wandered into the kitchen. The cupboards were bare and as soon as she was allowed to move around a bit more and lift heavier objects, Clarke would need to go grocery shopping.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The voice startled Clarke out of her thoughts causing her to jump slightly.

“Lexa fell asleep so I thought I’d get started on dinner,” Clarke leaned back on the counter.

“Don’t worry about it,” Raven set brown bags on the counter. “I brought Italian, it’s from Lexa’s favorite place out by my second job.”

“Second?” Clarke asked curiously before remembering her manners. “Thank you Raven that was kind, maybe you can wait for her and give it to her yourself.”

“There’s more than enough or you and the kids also.”

“They aren’t here tonight,” Clarke smiled softly. Then added, “why don’t you join us.”

For the first time in Clarke’s presence, Clarke saw Raven perk up.

“Coffee?”

“Please!”

Clarke began making coffee while Raven set the table in the first comfortable silence since the two met. Remembering Lexa’s request that she make an effort to talk to the brunette, now blonde with pink tips, Clarke decided to eat just the two of them and save a good portion for Lexa to eat later.

“Let’s eat,” Clarke said sitting down across from Raven who looked slightly uncomfortable in her seat. “Since the kids are gone and Lexa isn’t here, maybe we should start getting to know each other a little better.”

“But we already know each other,” Raven’s nervous voice alluded to their rocky past for the first time since the first time they saw each other again in the hospital.

“Do we really, or do we just have a shitty history?” Clarke knew she was challenging Raven but if they were going to get anywhere, they couldn’t dance around the issue.

“When I was in high school, my abusive alcoholic mother would keep me up all hours of the night.” Clarke remained silent letting Raven dictate the pace of the conversation. “Some days were better than others but most nights were spent with her reminding me that I was a whore for spreading my legs to whatever boyfriend she was with that week or month. She never believed me when I told her the truth that I didn’t want to she just blamed me.”

Clarke took a deep calming breath, she remembered that most days the girl would come into the classroom and head to the back of the room curling up in the corner and falling asleep almost immediately.

“I took art thinking that it would be an easy enough A to get an hour sleep so I could function in the important classes through the day.” Raven dropped her eyes to her empty plate that she decide to fill up. Clarke decided to join just for something to do with her hands and to keep herself from interrupting the younger girl. “I can’t explain why I did it, just that my girlfriend at the time saw the marks from my moms latest lay and asked what happened and I just blurted it out. I didn’t think she’d believe me nobody ever believed me before, my mom didn’t so why would she especially about a teacher as ho—uhh teacher like you.”

Clarke bit into her lasagna struggling hold back a moan, this may be her new favorite place too.

“She actually believed the story and took it straight to the principal. Needless to say, after you proved your innocence, she didn’t believe the real story when I did come clean.” Raven looked down with a humorless chuckle and began eating. “I didn’t think I would see you again so I never told anyone and then Lexa charged at me breathing fire and I had to tell her the whole story. That sucked but it did feel a little better, being honest about it, letting someone know what happened to me.”

“I would have preferred you to have told me what was going on than to tell that lie, Raven.” Clarke finally spoke looking at the girl seated across from her.

“My mom didn’t believe me, my girlfriend didn’t believe me, why would the woman I lied on believe me?”

Raven was right and Clarke hated to admit that. She dropped her head wishing that she was a better person and could adamantly declare that wasn’t the case.

“If you would have told me before it got to that point I would have tried to help you,” Clarke said stubbornly. Raven chuckled but didn’t respond. “But it’s just not that simple.”

“Nope.”

The two girls finished their dinners in the most comfortable silence that they had been in since the very first time they met.

“My dad was the man who killed Bellamy,” Raven said suddenly jarring Clarke from her thoughts. “Only Lexa knows about this, because Costia was also my moms biological sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait. I was originally late cause we got a puppy and he’s a headache but then March SUCKED and a lot of bad happened including my cousin dying from brain cancer. It took me longer than I thought it would to mentally get right again but I’m hoping I’m okay now. Or as okay as I can be. I debated a lot about keeping my original plot or changing it and this is what I decided on.
> 
> After a bout of major depression, I hope that this turned out to your liking and that I am back for the better. I’ve missed you guys. 💛
> 
> **Feed the Beast!**


End file.
